


Wolf Pack Series

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 41,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: A series of one shots, some 3-5 part stories with Bella Swan as the main character with various wolves, excluding Jacob. (Sorry Team Jake fans)
Relationships: Bella Swan/Sam Uley, Embry Call/Bella Swan, Jared Cameron/Bella Swan, Paul Lahote/Bella Swan, Seth Clearwater/Bella Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	1. Unspeakable

**Author's Note:**

> Unspeakable  
> Summary: Paul finds Bella in the woods behind her home and what transpires is and always will be...utterly unspeakable.  
> Characters: Paul/Bella  
> Pairing: None  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: Character Death  
> *italics are flashbacks*

**Unspeakable**

The grey snout sniffed at the pale girl who laid shaking silently. Her brown eyes were staring at the sky, frozen. In pain.

Her mouth was open, but no sound. Except a single word. A word that had Paul doing as commanded. "Phase." That he did, naked as the day he was born. They made eye contact and Paul understood her unspoken request. She was cupping her neck, where the trickle of blood was sliding down her hand. It's warmth fading fast.

"I told you." He cooed, his own eyes watering. Bella nodded smiling. "I know." She rasped, her eyes slightly glazing over remembering their first meeting.

_There Bella sat. On the bench waiting for Edward to show up with tickets. "Stupid prom." She muttered kicking a rock. "Got That right pale face." Paul muttered sitting next to her. Bella looked over at the strange boy. "Where'd you come from?" She asked looking him over. Paul glanced at her in boredom. "Doesn't matter. They'll hurt you. Kill you. He doesn't love you. He wants to posses you, your blood. You don't know me Bella, but I know you. Keep this in mind: Humanity is a show, and you're the animal on display." He looked her in the eyes and in one blink he was gone._

"Yeah.." He whispered shakily, his tears finally taking over, as they slipped down his tan cheeks. She took in a shuddering breath before letting out a painful cry. "It's spreading...I know. I don't want to do this." He whispered to the sky. Bella's pale hands covered his own and she looked up at him, her vision becoming blurrier. "You promised." Brown eyes met gray as Paul's face crumpled, his eyes squinting from the rain. His mouth was turned in a frown.

_"You can't just dump this on me and expect me to be okay Paul!" Bella yelled, her eyes watering. Paul's face was static yet angry as he looked down at her. "I thought you'd be okay with it!" He snapped. Bella rolled her eyes. "I am! It's just why now? Why not tell me sooner?!"_

"I know that too. God, I promised you a lot of things Bella."

_"Well what do you want to do?" Paul asked, as he ran his fingers down Bella's bare back. She snuggled into his arm with a deep sigh. "I can't keep washing after I leave here. Edward already thinks I'm spending time with Billy, Dad, and Jacob. Nobody knows we're together, not even Sam. Give me till after my birthday." He looked down at her again, his eyes conveying the emotion he felt behind her request. "Paul...we both know this won't end well. Promise me something?" She asked, peeking from under her lashes. "Anything." He answered. "If I should turn..kill me."_

Bella's eyes closed as she tried swallowing, only to cough up blood.

_"I don't understand. Why don't you leave? I'm here, don't you see that?" Paul asked, his eyes showing Bella just how conflicting this situation was. "They glamour and dazzle. I always work up the courage and...poof...it's all gone. I'll come clean. Remember your promise." Bella whispered as Paul held her tight._

Paul lifted his hands to her neck and his lips to her bloody ones. "I always keep my promise." Her bones snapped that would haunt his ears for these last few moments. With the last few beeps of her heart, Paul could feel his starting to slow in rhythm. He curled himself around her, silently crying as his heart started to give its last beat. "I love you."

When Sam found their bodies, curled around each other in a loving embrace, he couldn't help but grimace. Saying a native prayer, he kissed his hands.


	2. Unspeakable: Part 2

Whispers carried throughout the small tent. Some in anguish and some in confusion. A funeral hours before was held with family members and friends of Bella Swan, and now one for them both on the Rez.

Sam stood at the head of the tent in front of a podium. He cleared his throat, which was enough to quiet the small group: the pack, imprints, council members, and Charlie Swan.

"I'm not really sure what to say, but we are saddened by the loss of our own. Paul was a friend, son, brother...he was family. I won't lie and say I knew Bella, but from others I heard she was a great person. They...I don't know what they were but the sight of seeing them...Um...there's a video that has been requested of us by the departed. I have not seen the contents but it was meant to for us. The note attached says: "This video is only for the ones who know, any outsiders are to leave before this video is played. Paul's request." Sam looked at Charlie with a sad smile on his face. "You deserve to know Chief." Charlie's bloodshot eyes looked through Sam as if seeing something else entirely.

Sam pressed play and sat down next to Emily as the video started. The first thing they saw was the beach; it was sunny, and the water looked inviting. The camera zoomed, focusing on Bella who was smiling at the sky. "She's beautiful." Came Paul's voice. Charlie let out a shuddering breath.

Zooming in on Bella's face, everyone could see the smile that graced her lips. "I love you." She whispered, looking into the camera. There was a cut scene to what seemed serious. Bella and Paul sat in a room holding hands. Paul nuzzled her cheek smiling, breathing her in. "If you're watching this, it means that we are dead. Don't be sad. Please. When I met Edward Cullen, I thought I was in love. I thought I knew what forever was, what it entailed. Until prom. That changed everything. I met Paul that night. He warned me of the Cullens, more specifically Edward's game of humanity. I didn't believe him of course but that night, that conversation that only lasted for a minute tops?" Bella asked looking at Paul for confirmation. He nodded silently.

"Changed everything. Dad, I'm not sure of what you know, but Paul imprinted on me that night. It's like having a soulmate. At first I knew nothing of other supernatural creatures except of cold ones and then.. shapeshifters. When I wasn't with Edward, I was with Paul. At that time we were friends, having this love hate relationship. No one really knew we hung around and to escape Alice and Edward's disapproval, we met outside of Forks. Always. When Paul told me the truth, it wasn't so much as to loving someone else. It was leaving that caused an issue. We decided to keep our relationship a secret from everyone and that includes the pack. Only because of the nature The Cullens possessed. Many times I thought of leaving Edward, but they were smart creatures. Needless to say, they were onto me. Paul and I decided that on my 18th birthday was best to come clean, but I knew that something could go terribly wrong. And I was prepared. We both were." Bella looked to Paul, the two having an unspoken conversation.

Paul then turned to the screen, his eyes somewhat wet. "Hey..guys. I'm sorry. I could've told you, but all that would've brought was war, and I'm at peace with this decision. If Bella is to turn..I've promised to end her suffering. Which means that it will only take seconds for me to follow behind. I'm okay with that. If you're watching this right now, know that this pain will end. You were my family and always will be, but I've got a new world now." Paul smiled looking to Bella.

They nuzzled noses and the screen went black. The rest of the video consisted of dates and little moments between the two. "I win!" Bella smiled jumping up and down. Bella and Paul going to a movie, holding hands, at the fair, little arguments..intimate moments enough for prying eyes. "I do." A wedding. The packs eyes cut over to Bella and Paul's bodies, a necklace with a ring sat around her neck.

"I love you." They whispered together.

The screen went dark and the tent was filled with silence.


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's wolf knew what it was doing. His little mate would not run from him and she will not be forced from him...imprint be dammed  
> Pairing: Jared/Bella

The large brown wolf nosed his way through the woods, his yellow eyes flashing in anger as he swiftly maneuvered around trees. He growled at the pointlessness of this chase, his body aching to find what was his. She would not run from him. No matter what the council said, Bella Swan was his.

  
Jared purred at finding her scent, pawing at the ground in anticipation. Soon Bella's heartbeat registered to his ears. Her sweet scent carried through his nostrils, filling him with life as he phased back human.

  
His eyes glowed as they landed on Bella's form, the moon shining down on her, making her brown hair look raven black. She was facing sideways and the moon made her look even more beautiful. Jared crept through the woods, her scent getting stronger and stronger. He came upon her on a rock, his eyes ranking over her form hungrily. She gasped, her brown eyes blinking up at him. She stood quickly, slightly stepping backwards. Jared reached an arm out grabbing her wrist. "No more running." He growled, his eyes staring into hers.

  
He pulled her gently by the arm, the swiftness of it pulling her close to his chest. She sucked in a breath, her head laying against his chest. His heart was steady, as was his hands as he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him instinctively, her arms traveling around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

  
Jared closed his eyes breathing her in as he trailed kisses along her neck, slowly trailing his tongue down her collar bone and to the top of her chest. Bella found her back pressed against a tree as Jared ripped her shirt in half, the pieces floating to the ground. Her black bra was stark against her skin and Jared hungrily took her in.

  
Bella gasped and closed her eyes as he started to softly suck on her skin, creating a trail that stopped above her right breast. Above her heart. Jared's rumbling growl was heaven to Bella's ears as she lost herself in his passionate exploration. The ripping of her bra didn't register to her ears as her pink, hard nipple was surrounded by the warmth of his tongue, the nipping of his teeth. Nothing registered to either of them as Jared claimed his prize in every way possible.  
Her moans of pleasure were dancing in his head as he gazed at the newly made mark on her neck. Her slow breathing attested to the fact that she was now asleep. Jared had no problem with walking back to his home naked..with Bella in his arms, her body hidden by his. This was where she belonged.

  
He heard their voices miles away, heard hers. But Jared had no care in the world. They would all know what he had done. What they had done. All eyes widened at seeing Jared entering his home. All voices seized as they gazed upon him. Sam was the first to speak. His eyes wide in shock. "What have you done?" Jared ignored him, taking Bella to his bedroom and laying her under the covers. Throwing on a pair of shorts, he made his way to the living room where everyone sat. He looked them each in the eyes, his yellow eyes showing exactly who was in charge.

  
"What have I done? Good question. You want to know what I did? Do you want to know Kim?" Jared asked gazing upon the very person who ruined his life. She shook her head, with teary eyes. "Too bad. We were hers the moment we met her. It wasn't magic that pulled us to her. It was her. No cosmic power could take away what we saw as ours. An imprint was no longer what we needed. She was what we needed. You told her lies..about us. Things we never did. You're why she ran from me, feared me of hurting her emotionally. Those months we spent apart...the sheer madness of what you made me out to be. The guiltily conscious you put on her mind. Not once did you cross my mind as I made her mine. As her nails scratched down my back. As her screams of pleasure spurred me on. Not when I told her I loved her. You've got this all wrong sweetheart. I have a choice. It will never be you. I am not and will not be forced to love you. She is tied to me and I, her. I took control."

  
**Time Skip***

  
Bella nuzzled Jared, as she watched him sleep. She traced the outline of his face with a smile. He smiled rolling them over, his eyes blinking open. He kissed her forehead and then her nose. "Don't run away again." His eyes flashed briefly as he gave her a wide smile. Bella nodded, smiling. "I wouldn't dream of it. Unless we play a game of chase." She winked and giggled as Jared drifted down her body and between her legs. Her laughter turned into soft moans as she closed her eyes. "Jared." She whispered, her heart and soul finally in the right place.  
Outside sat a human that would do anything for the love she was promised.


	4. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Paul/Bella  
> Rating: T  
> Paul and Bella have a complicated relationship. His wolf is adamant about telling the truth. Wolves are dangerous creatures and highly territorial of what they see as theirs. A stormy night at work ends up putting Bella in a potentionally dangerous situation leading the wolf to finally show Bella that she is what they want.

"Mike, for the last time. No." Bella stated turning around to finish her sweep down the isle. Mike stood at the end trying so hard to get Bella to say yes. "Why not? You're single, I'm single." He asked, his lips twitching in anxiety. Bella turned towards him again and let out a long sigh. "Because..."

  
She stopped, thinking about her relationship with Paul. They had a relationship, but lately things have been iffy on his part. Sam and Jared were the only two wolves to imprint and everyone figured it was a rare occurrence. Paul has been acting distant lately and for the life of her, Bella couldn't figure out why. Bella assumed he's imprinted but doesn't have the heart to tell her. He despises it more than anything.

  
"It's complicated." She finished, sweeping up the trash into the dustpan. She bent over picking it up. She gasped as lightening flickered across the sky through the windows, and jumped as a thundering boom made the floor shake. The lights flickered momentarily and then suddenly shut off.

  
She swallowed thickly as the place became dark. "Mike?" She called out. His voice was farther away as he replied, "On it! I'm going to see if I can get the generator to turn on. It should've automatically..." His voice trails off as he makes his way towards the back room. Bella knew it was futile as the generator should've automatically come on.

  
She went around to the front of the store grabbing the emergency candles. Taking the lighter, she lit each candle, which created an eerie lighting. "Nope, seems we're out of power for a while." Mike spoke, his voice much louder than necessary, making Bella shriek. Mike looked at her worriedly and then his face contorted into understanding. "You don't like thunder storms do you?" Bella shook her head looking outside in the darkness. "No.."

  
( _Wolf_ , **Paul** )  
 _You're making her feel neglected._

 **I am not. I just don't think she's ready for this big drop of information.**

Paul never understood his wolf persona. His was the only wolf to ever communicate with him. His wolf side wanting to really connect to its human counterpart. Paul out of the bunch was the only one to easily accept his freakish nature and embrace his wolf at the fore front. Right now, he and his wolf were having a major disagreement.

  
_She should be. I still do not understand why you haven't told her anything. She is ours. We should hold no secrets._

  
**The gods intended someone else.**

  
_Doesn't mean we have to accept her. She is not ours and I know how you feel about Rachel, but hiding it from Bella is not a good idea._   
**Of course. I despise Rachel, you know this, she's a whiney brat that depends on her immobile father and little brother. I don't know how to tell her.**

  
_Let me. You hated her but she showed no fear to me. As a wolf I looked her in the eyes and knew that she is what we needed to ground us, challenge us. She is ours and ours only. She knows on some level you may have imprinted, or that something is wrong. I can feel it, her confusion. We must not push her away from us. That human she spends time with at work smells of nothing but lust and I hate it. How do you not rip him to shreds?_

  
**We can't just rip people to shreds.**

  
_Why?_

  
**It's called murder**. 

  
_And? He thinks of our mate in a sexual way. He smells of lust and sweaty testicles. I can smell her disgust every time we take her there._

  
**So can I. I can smell too you know.**

  
_You have one hour to make up your mind Paul. We are to retrieve her from...work as you call it. If you are not willing to tell her, then I will show her._

* * *

  
Bella sighed, listening to Mike drone on and on about some nonsense. She was ready to go home or to Paul's and just sleep. With the storm going on outside, Bella wasn't sure she'd sleep at all tonight.

  
"Are you listening?" Mike asked, his face not trying to hide the annoyance at Bella's attention being on other than him. "Honestly...no." Bella stated, not caring at that point. They have an hour left and Bella was hoping time ticked by much faster. Despite her complicated relationship, she did miss Paul. Sometimes after patrol she'd wait outside for him and even sit and pet his fur until he was content enough to phase human.

  
Time slowly ticked by and Bella stood on a stool as she stacked the last box of hunting trinkets. "There." She stated, getting down slowly. Bella turned around only to have Mike covering her mouth, his eyes wide with fear.

  
"Someone's in the store.." He whispered. Bella moved his hand and looked around. "What? Mike we're open." She whispered. "Just come with me to the back." He pulled her along, creeping into the back. Bella followed suit looking around the store seeing nothing nor anyone. "Mike you're just hearing things. There's nobody here." Bella looked down at the floor, seeing a pill bottle. She knew that Mike was on some type of medication but she didn't know the side effects of not taking them. She picked up the bottle and read the label.

  
_Mike Newton. Take 2 a day. Missing a dose can cause hallucinations._

  
She shook the bottle, finding it empty. "Mike..have you taken your pills today?" She asked letting go of his hand. Mike's blue eyes jerked back and forth between her and the bottle. "I flushed them down the toilet..shh! There's someone here!" He covered her mouth, and Bella pushed his hand away. "Mike..okay..you need to just sit down okay? There's nobody here. When it's time to leave, I'll call you a cab okay, and I'll call Mrs. Newton to make sure you're okay." Bella made a move to wait in front of the store until Mike's hand stopped her. "No." Bella looked down at him not really sure what to do in this situation. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get my phone." It was like a switch went off..

* * *

  
**_Flashback_ **

  
**_Mike at 10 years old_ **

  
_Mike ran down the hall, his little feet carrying him as fast as he could go. "She said she'd be back!" He cried as his father angrily chased him down the hall._   
_Well she's not! Not for you! Nobody cares about you! Get back here!"_

Bella flew forward as Mike pushed her.

_**Flashback** _

  
_"I told you I'll be back." Mike's mother whispered in his ear as he watched his father get into his car and leave. Forever._

* * *

  
She looked behind her to see nothing. She sped towards the counter grabbing her phone and checked the time. Paul was due in five minutes. Bella could hear Mike walking around muttering to himself. "He's not coming back...he's not coming back. Bella..get back here. Please?" His voice was very child like and Bella shuddered. She tried to just remember that he wasn't his normal self. She called 911 first, but the line made a busy tone and Bella groaned silently.

  
She was more worried for his own safety at the moment. She peeked over the counter top seeing nothing. She slid back down and waited for a few minutes, trying to think about what to do. She knew she was going to make a run for the door, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave Mike alone. She searched through her phone looking for his mother's number. She didn't want to risk noise so she sent her a text with emergency in all caps. The response was immediate as his mother instructed her that he was having a nervous break down and in these moments he can harm someone without realizing it. Bella counted to three making peak at the door. On three she stood up quickly and made a dash for the door pushing it open and running out into the rain.

  
Bella was drenched quickly as she found the emergency board by the side of the door. She slid it though the door handle and window slot, before moving backwards. Mike's screeching from inside could be heard making her jump. She turned around letting out a scream as she came face to face or chest with Paul. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her a little. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking her over noticing the fear on her face. "Are you hurt?" He asked, trying to get her to talk. Bella opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

  
Paul's eyes flickered to the store where he realized Mike was banging his head against the glass. He looked back down at Bella. His eyes flashed that bright yellow, and his lips curled as he let out a growl.

  
_Your time is up._

  
In that moment Paul's dominant side came clean, spilling the truth.


	5. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jared/Bella  
> Rating:T   
>  Stuck on the side of the road, Jared meets his destiny.

Jared sighed, the rain drenching his short hair in seconds. He slammed his door shut in anger, and stalked off in the direction of home.

  
He shook slightly not used to these new feelings of annoyance in this new body of his. Sam said to work on his anger and he didn't want to phase and walk home. It would defeat the purpose.  
Headlights shinesd in his face blinding him momentarily. He squinted stopping in his tracks. The lights dimmed and he blinked a few times seeing a rusty red truck. The window rolled down and a head popped out. "Do you want a ride?" A voice called out. Jared made his way over slowly, peering into the truck. He could make out a female with long brown hair and pale skin.  
Jared looked back at his own busted car and towards the road. He really didn't want to walk.

"Sure, but I'm the other way." He made sure to be gentle as he pulled the door handle, it creaking loudly. Jared hopped in easily closing the door before rain got inside the truck. "Hey thanks." The girl nodded, turning the truck around and slowly tracked down the road. "So you live in La Push?" She asked looking over at him. Jared turned his head, making eye contact, and all of his anger melted away, the rain seeming like nothing, his life seemed to ground itself to her, tying him to this one person.

  
"I'm sorry, what?" Jared asked embarrassed. The girl giggled looking back at the road. "I asked did you live in La Push." Jared smiles and nodded, then ran a hand trough his hair. "Yeah, I do." "Well I live in Forks. I'm Bella by the way." She smiled at him, her brown eyes shining. "Jared." He stated smiling.

  
"Nice to meet you Jared." Jared almost melted in the seat hearing her voice. "You too. Thank you by the way. What about you? Where do you live? Forks?" He asked trying to fit a few more questions in before the turn that was his street. "Well I'm just moving to Forks with my dad. He's the Chief of Police. I go to Forks high school. It's my last year." Jared nodded, his mind zoning in on the word Forks. Jared grasped the door, his body shaking slightly.

  
He took in a deep breath the scent of his imprint calming him slightly. Jared gave her prompts when to turn and soon they were pulling into the driveway. "Well this is it. I'll have to come by for my car tomorrow. Thanks Bella." Jared stared, not wanting to leave just yet. "It was my pleasure. Um..I know this is kind of forward, but do you want my number?" She asked, blinking, her lashes fluttering in a way that made Jared feel like he was on top of the world. Jared smiled and nodded, giving Bella his phone to input her number. Jared took his phone slipping it into his pocket. Bella did the same and smiled as Jared added a few emojis.

  
Jared opened the door, the rain pouring loudly. "Bella can I tell you something? I don't want to sound like an ass here either." Bella nodded looking at Jared curiously. "You said you got to Forks High. Um..just..stay away from the Cullens. They seem really nice but trust me, you don't want to get caught up in them. Please?" Jared knew it was a stretch but he had to warn her. Bella frowned then nodded in understanding. "I'll do my best. Goodnight Jared." She smiled, and after he closed the door shut she pulled out waving until out of sight.

  
25 minutes later Jared stared at his phone wondering if he should text first. A slight ding had him smiling in seconds.

  
 _Hey handsome :)_


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella surprises Sam.  
> Pairing: Sam/Bella  
> Rating: T

Bella chewed on her bottom lip holding the little purple stick. She paced the bathroom silently and looked at the two pink lines.

  
She was finally pregnant. She and Sam were trying so hard to conceive and Bella always felt she was fit to be a mother, especially since she was so caring of others. She smiled in the mirror, her eyes watery and cheeks pink. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, letting out a laugh and a hiccup.

  
She squealed jumping up and down before calming herself down. "Okay.."  
Bella watched as the ten o'clock rolled around, hearing Sam's truck come up the drive. Her heart started to pound and she knew that if she didn't try to get a grip on herself, Sam's exceptional hearing would pick up on it. He was always so worried about her.

  
She heard the door close and his feet come up the porch steps, she took in a deep breath smiling as he opened the door. Sam was just in time to drop his tool box and catch her. "Hey there." He murmured against her lips, smiling down at her. "Hi." She whispered just staring into his eyes. He nuzzled her nose against his, squeezing her close to him.

  
Bella wiggled to be let down and Sam complied as Bella ran down the hall toward the bathroom. He smiled following after her, pulling off his shirt and shorts in the process. As he turned the corner into the bathroom, Bella stood with her hands behind her back and Sam could slightly pick up her accelerating heart beat.

  
"What do you have there baby?" He asked leaning against the door frame. Bella handed him the stick and waited silently as he looked at it for a few seconds. His brows furrowed looking at the test and then Bella. "Is this?" Bella nodded excitedly. "Yes! We're having a baby!" Bella jumped up and down clapping her hands. She found herself being spun around by Sam. She let out a belting laugh and Sam murmured sweet things into her ear.

  
He lifted her up and kissed her gently. "Mmm. My first gift was you, and now a pup of our own."  
He smiled and kissed her head. "I thank the gods for you."


	7. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes after what she truly wants.  
> Pairing: Embry/Bella  
> Rating: T

When Jacob first introduced Bella to Embry she was mesmerized. He was a god, a beautiful god. By then she didn't know anything about wolves or imprinting. She and Embry became like best friends, or like friends that like each other but too nervous to make a move.

  
But after Jacob phased, Embry phased and he was still the sweet person she adored but he had changed. He became distant even after Bella knew the truth and Bella felt like she was losing a fighting battle. These people that she was starting to call family were more to her than The Cullens. Bella had a talk with Sam, he wanted to be assured that she was going to keep their secret and if The Cullens ever came back, she'd be on their side. She became like a little sister to the alpha and his mate.

  
Bella was at a loss until she realized that Embry was distant because of imprinting. It was rare and argued by the council that a wolf should not fight his destiny, it will only lead to problems. Albeit hurt, Bella knew she and Embry used to be close and knew that it was a conflicting battle in his head, she told him not to think of a chance with one another. They both wanted it sure, but it would cause more bad than good. So..Embry started dating after being assured by Bella that it was okay. She didn't want to keep him away from his happiness.

  
But the more he dated, the more hurt she felt. She did tell him it was okay, and she had to let him go. For a few months after, he hadn't imprinted, none of the wolves did besides Sam, Jared, and Jacob. Jake imprinted in Angela Weber, they were total opposites but Bella thought they were perfect for one another. It's now been five months and Embry was currently on a date with this girl name Makayla. She was a native girl, cute, short, long black hair and a slim body. She was pretty. This was their second date, courtesy of Makayla. He couldn't help but envision pale hands holding his own and pink lips pouring out at him.

  
He sighed listening and smiling but just not feeling it. She said it was okay and he didn't want to risk imprinting and having to break her heart.

  
Embry and Makayla went on a few more dates over the next two months becoming a couple, though they both felt that the chemistry wasn't there. His world seemed to crash when word of Alice Cullen was back in town and looking for Bella. When Sam sounded the howl, Bella was not present. Jacob went to her home to find it empty, save for the Chief who was sound asleep. The Cullen place was too empty, not a light on in sight. Despite everyone's faith in that Bella would not betray them, Embry thought different. She was going to go crawling back to them.  
The sky opened with pouring rain and Embry stalked home, ignoring the calls from Makayla to "talk". He was heated. They were going to stick their claws into her so deep and she would forget about them..forget them all. Forget about him. Embry stopped in his tracks realizing why he felt so angry, so betrayed, and that was because during the time away from her he realized he fell in love with her.

  
Embry came upon his driveway and stopped, peering at the figure that sat on the steps. He moved forward noticing it was Bella who looked like she rolled around in mud. "Why are you all muddy?" He asked coming closer. She stood rubbing her arm. "Well...I may have rolled out of a moving car..." She whispered. Embry cocked his head to the side and looked her over. Bella looked over at him and moved forward, the lights from the street lights illuminating her face in a soft glow.

  
"I was with Alice..and I needed to tell you something." She stated. She reached out towards him holding his hands in hers. Embry shut his eyes, not wanting to look at her as she said goodbye. "Look at me." She stated, her hand now on his cheek. Embry complied, looking down at her. "I rolled out of Alice's car at the perfect time so I'd be over the treaty line. She was adamant that I come with her to Italy to save Edward and I knew...I knew that I would be getting caught up in a world that no longer held a place for me. I had to tell you this because Embry I realized that watching you go on these dates, telling you it was okay..hurt. I can't sit and watch you be with someone else when I want to be with you. Over time I've fallen in love with you." She stated, sniffling a little.

  
Embry didn't say anything at first and Bella gulped wondering if she had it all wrong. She let go of him taking a step back and waited again. "Say something." She pleaded, her brown eyes staring into his. Embry dropped to his knees, holding eye contact as his heart exploded in joy. It wasn't the fact that he just imprinted after plenty of times looking her in the eyes, it was fact that she loved him.

  
Embry looked up at the sky and let out a cheerful human like howl of his own. Swift as can be and much too fast for her eyes, Embry had Bella off the ground and his lips pressed to hers.  
Her eyes were wide as he pulled away, until a small smile graced her lips.  
"Wait..the tiny one tried kidnapping you?"


	8. Not Your Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has changed much more than Edward thought.   
> Pairing: Paul/Bella  
> Rating: T

"Bella, please? I said I'm sorry." Edward pleaded standing in her bedroom, his face turned in a frown. Bella scoffed shaking her head. "Not sorry enough to have left Victoria after me. After Charlie." Bella snapped standing across from him with her hands on her hips. Edward brows furrowed. "Victoria? Not possible, I read it in her thoughts, she wasn't a threat." He said, his face now worried.

  
"You sure? A mate for a mate Edward. Jasper and Emmett killed James, you don't think she wouldn't have come after me at some point? Her soulmate was gone, if I were her, I'd be the same way." Edward shook his head. "Don't compare yourself to her, what she's doing is out of anger." He reasoned. Bella rolled her eyes. "Anger and love. They may have been bloodsucking nomads but they loved each other and you mean what she was. The wolves killed her." She stated bending down to the floor boards. "You said it would be as if you never existed. You thought I wouldn't have found this but I did and I was highly upset. Take these. Everything."

  
Bella handed Edward the CD player, the picture of themselves, any and all memories of the two of them together. Edward looked down at her pleadingly. "Don't do this." He asked grabbing the things from her. "That sounds quite familiar if I might say. I begged you to stay and you left me. Alone. In the woods. I saved you from exposing yourself because I care, but what we had will never be. I don't belong in your world." Edward winced at the reenactment of this scene.

Every word dripping like acid from her mouth just like these same words slipped from his mouth.  
"I'll change you. Give you what you always wanted." He stated and he would. He didn't want to lose her. He thought he was protecting her, but he was so very wrong. Bella stared at him for a moment. "I no longer want that. I've found something worth living for. Charlie. My home." She whispered, a faint smile on her face. "Me." A husky voice stated, the vibration from his voice made it sound like a growl and a purr. Edward almost jumped a foot in the air.

  
He was so caught up in his own bafflement that he didn't hear or smell the stink of wolf. Paul stood next to Bella, his arm wrapped around her waist. His eyes seemed dark and black as night. His face was filled with great relief, Edward could tell. "She's no longer interested. Things have changed since you've been gone." Bella nuzzled her nose into Paul's shirt, breathing him in slightly. She's missed him for the last few days. She could feel the tension in him leave his body as she knew the wolf in him was finally calm at having his chosen little mate by his side once again.

  
"I see." Edward stated. He turned making his way towards the window, and held the items close to his chest before glancing back at Bella. He wanted to see if she was happy. The fact that she didn't look at him as he left told him everything. She was not his any longer. Edward jumped down from the window and sped away, his thoughts in a whirlwind.

  
Bella sighed in contentment as Paul checked her over, his nose skimming along every inch of her. He was a touchy shifter and Bella loved every minute of it. As he pulled away, she was crushed in a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you little mate." Bella rubbed her head against his cheek, a lupine way she used to assure Paul without words.

  
"I've missed you too. I know you were worried, but I had to." She explained and Paul nodded in understanding. "I know and I trusted you. I knew that what we have is real and if it's real, it'll come back. Always." Bella looked up at his, her chocolate eyes shining. Paul brought her closer, breathing in her natural scent as he bent his head to her shoulder, lightly licking the mark that laid there, it healing nicely. Bella sighed, her body relaxing mending into Paul like one huge puzzle piece.


	9. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sam/Bella  
> Rating: T  
> The council has interfered too long pushing Bella away from the man she loves. Charlie intervenes.

Bella sat at her kitchen table, staring blankly down at her cup of coffee. She knew that she shouldn't be bothered but every time she went to La Push, she couldn't help but cringe at the stares she received. It made her feel...rejected. Especially by the looks given from the council save for Billy. Being with Sam felt like she was in heaven. His strong arms around her at night keeping her safe, the woodsy smell he always gave off calming her nerves.

  
She loved it the most when he'd nose his way into her hair, whispering his love for her. She missed him like crazy and could sometimes feel when he'd go antsy with anxiety. She hasn't seen him in over a week, only because she couldn't take the heat that resides in the council's eyes. The look of upmost disgust on their faces. She was told that she'd ruin or taint the bloodline of the next generation of Quilete and that pushed her over the edge. Lately though Sam hasn't contacted her, and it worries her greatly that he has chosen another. Charlie watched his daughter from afar, not liking the look of sadness upon her face. He gritted his teeth before slipping out of the door.

  
Charlie was a father first and being a cop comes with its perks. Having the siren on as he sped his way to La Push. Charlie hasn't been in the loop long about the supernatural but what he understood was love. From the moment the two got together Charlie knew Sam loved his daughter and Charlie wasn't going to let that slip them by. As Charlie came to a stop at Sam's, dust sprayed the area heavily. Charlie got out the car, slamming the door. "Sam!" He called making his way to the front door not even caring about knocking. He pushed the door open and the first face he saw was Sam's.

  
His brown eyes were a dark black, looking almost emotionless as he stared down at the council members in his home. Charlie looked over to see an older woman who he knew was just about as old as dirt pour something in a mug, and then whisper something. She made her way towards Sam ignoring Charlie completely. "Here alpha. Drink this tea, you'll be calm." Sam seemed feral as he stared at the woman, his eyes wild. As Sam picked up the mug, it broke, smashing into pieces, the liquid slashing everywhere turning a blacker than black color. Charlie held his gun in his hand, staring at Sam. "I don't know what's going on here, but from what I just saw...I don't know if that's good for you. Now look here son, my daughter is in the kitchen staring at a cup of coffee, emotionless. She needs you."

  
Sam just blinked as if not understanding anything. Old Quil stood, making his way toward Charlie. "She is no longer his concern. I think you should leave and take care of your daughter." Charlie shrugged him off with a glare. "You've got this boy under some spell or something? Look at him, he's understanding nothing that's going on. I said Bella's name and he didn't even flinch. What the hell have you done to him?" Old Quil ushered Charlie outside with a smile, "Nothing that didn't need to be done. Goodbye Charlie." The door closed and Charlie cursed and made his way back into his cruiser and sped back home.

  
Bella was still in the same spot, her coffee cold. "Bella get up. We need to go." Charlie urged and Bella looked at him blankly. "Go where?" She asked her voice holding no emotion what so ever. Charlie took the coffee mug from her hands and squatted down to her level. He smoothed the hair from her face, smiling. "To see Sam honey." Bella shook her head, her eyes forming with tears. "No no..he doesn't want me. I-I'm no good. I'm tainted."

  
Charlie's face turned red and he grabbed Bella by the arms, shaking her slightly. "Listen to me. Something is wrong with Sam. He loves you. He needs you. You need him. This is Sam. Your Sam. The one you brought home and couldn't help but smile at all night. The Sam that found you in the woods. The Sam that you befriended after his girlfriend left him. That Sam! The Sam that would do anything to protect you. The Sam that loves you. Bella.." Bella just blinked at him. Charlie flailed his arms about knocking over her coffee. He watched it spill, the brown liquid turning black.

  
"What the-?" Charlie balled his hand into a fist and then hit the table with a bang. "Dammit! Bella please. Remember who you are and what you and Sam have. He needs you." Charlie pleased. Bella stared at the liquid before blinking a few times. "He needs me." She whispered. Charlie nodded. "Yes, Let's go. I wasn't able to get through to Sam and he looked.." Charlie stopped before ushering Bella outside. "Like an animal?" Bella finished as she got into the passenger seat. "Yeah." Charlie said, speeding out of the driveway and down the road. "Meaning that..his human side is no longer in control. Completely animal, but I don't know why he'd be that way." Charlie explained to Bella what he saw in Sam's mug and at home.

  
"Oh god." She whispered. Charlie turned up the driveway stopping to a screeching halt. Bella was already out of the car and making her way up the porch. "Sam!" She barged in through the door, stopping as all eyes were on her. "What are you doing here? Leave." Bella ignored the voice making her way towards Sam. He was just the way Charlie said. Harry Clearwater stood swiftly and grabbed Bella's arm. A gun cocked, making everyone freeze. "Get your goddamned hand off my daughter. Now." Harry moved away slowly his eyes wide.

  
Sam looked down at her, his eyes truly black. Bella knew the human was no longer there but being up close gave Bella the advantage. She could see the small yellow specks in his eyes. Only able to be seen up close. She had a shot, the alpha was still there in him somewhere. The alpha always came out when needed, but Bella's never needed him before now. Would he come?  
Bella went on instinct dropping down to her knees. She looked up at Sam, and held his hands.

"No." The woman, who Bella recognized as Tahiti Atah, the oldest council member to date, hissed. "My mate...my alpha..I need you. Please." Bella closed her eyes, squeezing his hands tight. She whispered, her voice breaking as all of the owner of pain rushed from her heart. "Alpha, I call on you. I call on your strength, your wisdom, your power. Your safety, your love. Your loyalty. As your mate, I am calling out to you. I need you."

  
_"I need you." It was like lights flickered on as the alpha wolf heard his mates plea. He felt so suppressed and it was a feeling he hated. "Please. I need you." The broken whisper made him want to destroy everything in his way to her. Internally he roared, awakened from a slumber that he knew was not his own doing._

  
Sam's eyes closed and Bella took in a few deep breaths as she felt like her heart would explode. She looked down, afraid to look any longer. Sam's eyes snapped open, nothing but the iris in his eyes yellow. He was full wolf in that moment. Bella's head was still down, looking at the floor, oblivious to this moment, and as her hands dropped to the floor, her mind started thinking the worst.

  
Her lips wobbled as she tried not to cry. "You should never have to beg for me." He purred into her ear. It was a mixture of a growl and a purr. Solely meant to soothe the woman that ached for him. Brown eyes met yellow and Bella gasped, never actually confronted with this side of Sam. They gazed into her own and she was instantly lifted on her feet, her face softly caressed by his hands.

  
His chest gave off a rumbling growl as he stared at the three people that stood in his kitchen, their eyes full of fear. Sam was always afraid to let the wolf have full control, and the wolf let man rule to keep peace. But no longer. He and his human counterpart would be one. His bond to his world was threatened and almost destroyed and the alpha couldn't have that.  
He gazed at Charlie, and he gave a single nod. "You can put that away Chief. I've got everything under control." His voice was deep and held no room for argument. Tahiti gasped, never have the council come in contact with solely wolf instincts and they never knew they were as controlled as the alpha was in this moment.

  
"You think I do not understand what is going on, but I live inside of Sam. I live through him. I'm intelligent enough to know when things aren't right and right now...things are not right. You've endangered two people here. Chief Swan..a human. Bella Swan..my mate. A human. I am the most dangerous creature in this room, but you three...Tahiti Atah, Harry Clearwater, Quil Ateara the third..are monsters. You come into my home, and try to control me. You leave my mate in tears and begging. She should never have had to beg me. I will always be here. No longer will you see fully brown eyes. We will coincide in one body and one mind. As alpha, I am calling a meeting. I am the judge, jury, and executioner. I will not kill you, but you are exiled. No help will you get from others, you are not to speak to anyone in this tribe. Anything available in La Push is no longer available to you. But let this warning be clear...any contact with what is mine...you will die. Any contact with the Chief..you wil die. I will kill you, and have no remorse. Leave my presence."

  
The members stood still, not really sure what was happening. "Now." He growled, his voice vibrating his home. Charlie and Bella jumped slightly as the three stood as quickly as possible and made their way outside. Charlie looked at Sam, a smile on his face. "I will be back later. Make sure they leave." Charlie slipped out the front door, a small smile in place.  
Bella found herself looking down as Sam got on his knees before her. His eyes a brown but mixture of that yellow, almost creating a golden hue. "Forgive me." Bella too got on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There is nothing to forgive."


	10. Alpha: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all a flashback. Bella is italics and Sam is in bold/italics.

Charlie knew that when he found Old Quil and Harry dead, it was because they didn't listen.

_Bella tossed and turned in her and Sam's bed, not used to him being gone. She was colder than normal, missing his heat. Six months ago, after the council were exiled, he asked Bella to move in and offered Charlie a small cottage not too far from them. She said yes, no longer able to take the separation. Charlie agreed, becoming Chief in both jurisdictions. That might she and Sam solidified their bond in the most physical way possible, becoming one._

_That night was also the night their child was conceived, she was now six months pregnant, and with her pregnancy came a very territorial Sam. He was sweet, but a bossy one as she wasn't to lift a finger. Currently he was out, keeping an eye on a potential shifter. Bella just knew his name was Jared._

_It worried Sam a lot, with his attention divided but he knew he could manage it. Bella sat up in bed, looking around in the dark room. She felt the space beside her empty and licked her lips. Her breath hitched as she heard footsteps in the kitchen. "Sam?" She called out standing, holding a hand to her stomach. At 24, she felt very old. She always joked with Sam that their child made her walk like an old lady. He just knew it was a boy._

  
_The movement stopped, and Bella opened their bedroom door, nothing but darkness greeting her. "Sam?" She called out again. It was unlike him not to answer. Bella wasn't afraid to admit she was scared of the dark. She hated it, which is why she didn't move from her spot by the door._   
_Bella felt the baby kick, something it never did unless Bella's emotions were high in the air or if she was scared. It was its way of comforting her._

  
_A hand covered her mouth, her body jerking forward in fright. "Shh. This will only hurt for a second." Tears leaked from Bella's eyes in fright. The hall light clicked on making her squint, as a hooded figure came towards her with a kitchen knife. She whimpered out against the hand, shaking. "Sam!" Her screamed was muffled by the hand against her mouth._

_**Sam laid on the ground watching Jared Cameron inside his home. He was getting taller and filling out. Jared was close to shifting and Sam knew it was because of these Cold One's that moved into Forks. He was happy that The Swan's were no longer in Forks. His ears twitched as the bond to Bella seemed to vibrate creating this immense feeling of fear. He sat up looking around before taking off, his paws gripping the dirt as a howl split through the air, one that made all animals scurry.** _

_**Jared looked out of his window confused. "That sounded so close." He muttered sleepily, feeling sick as he closed the curtains.** _

_Bella kicked as the figure came closer, trying her best to bite the hand that gripped her. "Just be still." The man grunted. A howl split through the air and the grip on Bella faltered giving her room to knock the man in front of her down as she ran towards the front room. The knife clattered to the floor and Bella made a move towards the front door, the only light was the soft glow of the hallway light. She was in such a panic that opening the door seemed harder than it really was._

_The window crashed open, a midnight, jet black wolf landed on the floor. Teeth bared, it made its way toward Bella, keeping eyes on the area around them. It towered over her, growling as it's head bent down to nuzzle her stomach. Using his tail, Sam gently knocked Bella toward the kitchen, and stalked into the hallway, the light coincidentally going out at that moment._

_The house was now dark and another window broke as two yells seems to fade away within the darkness. Bella turned on the kitchen light, shakily grabbing a glass and filling it up with water. Her hands shook as she took small gulps._

_15 minutes later, arms wrapped around her midsection. She jumped for a moment, and then relaxed settling into Sam's arms. He was clean, curtesy if the stream a few miles from home. He peered down at her with a worried look on his face. "We're okay." Bella whispered turning into his embrace as she shivered. Sam grunted, his eyes taking assessment of her himself. His arms tightened around her, as he kissed her forehead._


	11. Officer Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul Lahote, police officer by day and wolf by night. Paul meets Charlie's daughter Bella who has a stalker problem.   
> Pairing: Paul/Bella   
> Rating: T

Bella walked through the police station, looking for her father. She walked up to the desk, and smiled at the receptionist. "Hi. I'm Bella Swan. Is my father in?" The receptionist shook his head and looked through a folder. "Says here, he's on an overnight case. He'll be in tomorrow." Bella nodded and looked towards where she knew his office would be.

  
"Is it okay I walk back there? I have to pick up some papers?" She asked, running a hand through her long brown hair. The receptionist looked at her bored and slightly annoyed. "Hey, Jeff. I've got it. You're Bella? Charlie told me you'd stop by." Bella shook the tan hand that was reached toward her.

  
She looked up smiling as her eyes landed on the most handsome man she ever saw. "I'm Paul. I'm one of your father's deputies. Come." Bella nodded and followed Paul. "Nice to meet you Paul. As you know I'm Bella. I didn't know my father was on an overnight case." Bella stated as Paul opened the door for her. She couldn't help but glance at him again, noticing his dark black hair and his prominent jaw line.

  
He gave her a smile, showing a row of white teeth. He ushered her in and flipped on the light switch. His desk sat in the middle, a folder sitting on top. "Ah, here we are." She said grabbing it. "You got it? And yes. Didn't you receive a call? When some officers do overnight cases, we notify the household or kin, just in case. Our receptionist should've...maybe he didn't. I'm sorry about that." Paul apologized, leading her out. "It's fine. It's good to know now. Well I better be heading on home." Bella looked at the time, noticing it was late in the night. It got dark fast and the fact that she came in at 7:30 and it was now 7:35.

  
"It's kind of dark out. I can follow you on out if you like. Make sure you get in okay." He smiled down at her. Bella smiled and then nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you." Paul walked her outside to the parking lot and she showed him her rusty truck and he raised a brow. He shrugged and opened her door for her. Holding out a hand, he helped her inside. He closed the door shut and jogged toward the cruiser got in starting it. He waited and as Bella pulled out, so did he.  
He nodded his head to a tune in his head. He whistled as they passed all of the houses, driving by nothing but trees. Bella pulled into a driveway. Paul's eyes widened at the look of it. It was bigger than any house in Forks, a two story, and had a beautiful wrap around porch. It was a white and red home with gold lights outside. He pulled over to the side and cut the engine, stepping out into the cool night air. Bella's door creaked as she hopped out, dropping a few pages from the folder.

  
Paul rushes forward grabbing the papers from off the ground and glanced down at them.

**Restraining Order**

**Isabella Marie Swan vs. Jeffery Logan Smalls**

**Issue date: 06/27/18**

** Paul handed her the papers and she pursed her lips. "Would you like me to come inside? To check things out?" He asked. Bella looked back at her home and then back at the dark street. "Yes please." She whispered. Paul nodded resting one hand on Bella's lower back, and the other with his gun out. He used his super hearing for any heartbeats and found none. Bella unlocked the door and Paul went inside first, checking the area. He waved Bella inside and flipped on the lights by the door. **

** Bella's gasped at the writing on the wall. "Oh my..." She whispered, her face frowning. "Is that lipstick?" Paul asked going towards the wall. Bella sat the papers on the table. She shrieked, making Paul turn swiftly his gun at the ready. Paul came forward and sniffed, his face disgusted. "You've got to be kidding me." On the kitchen floor, was a dead cat. Paul grabbed a few trash bags disposing of the animal. Bella went upstairs, changing into a pair is shorts and a t-shirt, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed a bucket of cleaning supplies. **

** he came down the stairs to find Paul back inside, inspecting the downstairs living room. "It's clear down here. Would you like some help?" He asked motioning towards the wall. Bella looked at it and then back at the bucket. "I couldn't. You've done enough already for me." Paul shook his head. "I insist. I couldn't leave you here by yourself, everything smells pretty fresh. I've already called this in and I'll be on patrol tonight." Bella smiled and gawked as Paul started undressing. She unabashedly watched in awe as his chest was revealed to her. It was smooth and glorious. His tanned skin called out to her. **

** She blushed looking away as he removed his pants. "I saw these in the closet. I don't want to get these dirty." He answered closing a door. "No problem." Bella squeaked out. **

** he started scrubbing down the wall, and Paul grabbed a sponge, wringing it out and started on the other side. They worked in silence, it taking them about an hour to get the lipstick off. Paul scrubbed the kitchen floor down and checked every room before grabbing his uniform. "I'll be right outside. I'm going to drive around back the way we came and park in a hidden area across the street from your house. If he'll be around, I'll be able to see him." He explained and Bell nodded showing him out. Paul turned towards her and handed her a Walkie-Talkie. "I'll be able to hear if anything goes on. Just press the button and I'll be here. Okay?" Bella grabbed it and nodded. "Okay." She said, and waited until Paul got into the cruiser before closing the door. She locked up the bottom lock before heading upstairs. **

** She hopped in the shower and washed away the sweat from her body. She sighed as the water relaxes her tense muscles. After getting out and drying off, she walked to her room, sliding on a pair of underwear and bra before climbing into bed. She put the walkie-talkie beside her bed and climbed under the covers. **

** She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before falling asleep. Hours later she was awoken by shaking. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Paul standing above her. "Hey. Are you alright? I saw someone come around back. I've already checked it out. I'm going to stay up here for the night. I'll be downstairs okay?" Bella nodded, not really listening as she was in a trance by his lips. **

** "Okay..." Paul left the room, and made himself comfortable on the couch. He closed his eyes and let his senses take the lead. **

** He could hear Bella rustling in her sleep, the water in the pipes, the soft humming of the air conditioning. His fingers twitched hearing the second heartbeat he was looking for. Footsteps drifted up the steps and Paul stood swiftly, quiet as a mouse as he stalked up after who he assumed was Jeffrey. Before Jeffery could open Bella's door event more, Paul put the gun to his head. "Forks police. Get on your knees." Jeffrey dropped to his knees as Bella opened her door looking her predator in the face. **

** The rest of her body was covered, and she looked at Paul as he handcuffed Jeffery. "I'm going to go call this in and have someone pick him up. You're alright now." **

**  
In 20 minutes Jeffrey was in the back of a cop car and Paul was dressed in his uniform. Bella came out dressed in a black robe, and stood next to Paul. "Thank you." She smiled, her eyes shining with happy tears. Paul wiped them away, and smiled. "It's my duty." He nodded at her before walking towards his cruiser. Bella bit on her lip, her heart hammering. Paul was so out of her league but she had to try. **

** "Um..Paul!" She called out, making her way to him. He turned around smirking. "Yes?" He asked. Bella blew some hair from her face and twiddled her hands together. "Do you want to go and get coffee sometime?" She asked, peeking up at him from under her lashes. "Sure. Pick a time and place. I'll bring donuts." He chuckled getting inside the car and started the engine. After a wave goodbye, he turned the car around, smiling like an idiot. **


	12. Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella makes a trip up to the mountains. To a special place only for her.  
> Pairing: Bella/?  
> Rating: T

Bella grabbed the blanket, wicker basket, and her change of clothes before making her way out of the door. Charlie stopped her at the door giving her a knowing smile. "You two should just stop snooping around and come clean." Bella gave a smile of her own. "We're not ready. Think of all the stares we'll get." She rolled her eyes. Charlie laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Let them. But I support your decision. Will you be out all night?"

  
Bella looked at the time and then shrugged, "Maybe, if I'm not back by ten they I'll be back by morning. It's summer time, cool, and the weather is perfect. He'll meet me up there. I'll call though for sure." Bella stated in a rush kissing his cheek before walking out the door, rushing to her new little truck, a more updated version of the rust bucket she had.

  
Charlie smile and shook his head. "Kids." He muttered before closing the door shut.  
Bella drove her way around the bend, humming to a tune happily. She parked downhill of the mountain, hopping out of the truck. She reached in grabbing her belongings before shutting the door tightly. She sighed looking out at the wildlife around her, and sucked in a deep breath.  
She made her way up the path and found her spot still untouched. She laid the blanket down, and made their pallet, smiling as she did so. She was already dressed comfortably so she sat, looking out onto the little town of Forks. The sky was turning a nice pink color, making Bella close her eyes.

  
She smiled feeling the warmth surround her. A nose nuzzled her hair and she took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her beloved. "Sorry I'm late. We had a pack meeting." He whispered in her ear. Bella turned to face him, her eyes accessing him from his short black hair, his kind brown eyes to his button nose and his plump lips that were put in a smile.

  
"It's okay. I'm glad you're here now. I've missed you." She nosed her way into his chest, sighing as his arms circled around her. "I've missed you." He gripped her right as he looked up at the sky, his mind heavy. He couldn't keep this from his brothers no longer. She was on his mind constantly and all he could see was her. "Bella?" He asked, stroking a hand through his hair. "Hmmm?" She asked, the sound muffled. "I almost slipped today." He muttered.

"I can't hide this any longer. Looks be damned. You're mine, I'm yours. What anyone else thinks shouldn't matter." Bella pulled back and stroked his cheek with a soft smile on her face. "If that's what you want to do Seth. I'm right behind you."


	13. Angel of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a gift the tribe knows nothing about. Of great scarifice, the Quilete gods reward life with a second chance. Bella dies during the battle between Edward and Victoria. Bella will be given a second chance at life if she can help the one person that the gods screwed over.  
> Pairing: Bella/Paul  
> Rating: T

Blood coated the snow, as Bella laid still. Her eyes were closed and her lips blue. Her hair was splayed around her like a halo and on that day..Bella Swan was declared dead.  
Bella didn't think an afterlife existed, but as she opened her eyes surrounded by inky blackness, she didn't know what to believe. A native man appeared before her, smiling. Bella took a step back, and the man smiled even more. "Do not be alarmed child. You are in the other. The place after death but before eternal damnation. As observed by us, you deserve another chance at life. We will not tell you the specifics. But you must do one thing." He explained. Bella gulped, and noticed he held his hand out.

  
She took it, and felt like her soul was being ripped from her body. The hole where her heart sat disappeared and she was dressed in a black cloak. The native man looked at her and smiled. "You have 24 hours to help one of my own. You see, when an imprint is given, we push things in the right places. But sometimes our forces are thwarted by evil spirits, those spirits unable to love. We may have a piece of paper fly across the room, or arrange a meeting. We need you to push this particular imprint in the opposite direction. She is not meant for this wolf. He deserves someone stronger. You must break apart Rachel Black and Paul Lahote. Once done...you will have your reward. Before you accept, and I know you can make this happen my dear, you must promise me one thing when we gift you with your new life."

  
Bella looked down at the scene before her, watching Paul happily follow Rachel around. "If I do this, what do I have to do?" She asked. The native man took her by the shoulder, showing her a new scene from her past. "If you do so, history is being rewritten. You mustn't go with Alice Cullen on her trip to retrieve you to save Edward's life. If you do...you die having your heart ripped out by a cold one." Bella looked away, knowing that if she took this offer, she was giving up Edward. The native's eyes pled with her and Bella nodded. "I accept." She whispered.

  
The native man smiled. "Perfect. If you complete this task, I promise you will be rewarded well. You have the power to move things with your mind, or a flick of your wrist. Small objects. Nothing too major. Remember, Rachel is not the one for Paul. Now, she plans to go out tonight. Do what you can." The inky blackness fades away as she appears in Paul's kitchen. She shivered slightly as Rachel walked right through her.

  
"Paul? Can you turn up the heat? It's kind of cold in here." Rachel asked pulling a beer from the fridge. Bella listened as Paul complied. She watched the two for hours as they worked around each other. They clicked, but on a magical level that wasn't really real. Bella could see Paul's confusion but also saw the wolf's pull to the woman it so desperately "needed". If Rachel was to go out..what would make the only thing to set Paul away from Rachel and Rachel from Paul? She had to lift the smoke screen.

  
Bella knew that Rachel was literally the female version of Paul. Leaving behind a trail of broken hearts. The one thing an imprint can't do, is be with another person. Bella hummed to herself before disappearing. She reappeared at home, as if some unknown force was guiding her. Based on the calendar, it has been 2 weeks since her death and as she stood in the kitchen..Charlie was taking it hard. He was currently in a screaming match with someone over the phone.

  
He wasn't understanding how Bella just disappeared on a camping trip with the family. His face was red as tears stained his cheeks. Billy sat right next to him, patting his back. "Oh Daddy." She whispered. He couldn't hear her of course but what shocked her most was Billy's reaction as he turned his head in her direction. His eyes narrowed as he looked upon her and he smiled sadly, but they reached his eyes as if he knew why she was there.

  
Charlie hung up the phone, and Billy patted his back. "She'll always be here Charlie." Bella blinked, finding herself outside the Cullen home. She looked at the snow in sadness. Could she really give up her father? She was a few feet away near the tree line, seeing everything from afar. Her heart aches as she saw Edward. He looked outside the window, and gasped as he made eye contact with her. "Bella." In a split second, Bella focused much of her energy on the door. The native man said she could do things and with mind having or had the mental ability it had, Bella could pretty much do anything, and being dead made it feel like a piece of cake.

  
For the life of him, Edward never got that door open as Bella walked away from sight. Bella roamed around the town, watching as the news of her death hit some people hard. She was watching life go on and she couldn't do anything to be in it. She understood now what Rosalie meant. What the wolves were saying all along.  
Hours later, Bella found herself following Rachel in a club. She shook her head when Rachel ended up here rather than at the library like she told Paul. She currently sat, grinding against a few of her friends. Bella watched as a cute man was making his way along the dance floor. As he walked more, his foot caught his shoelace. He tripped, the drink in his hand flying on Rachel. Her friends shrieked and Rachel gasped as she laid eyes on the man. "Oh my gosh, Justin?" Bella smirked as the two started chatting, Rachel's friends leaving her be.

  
For just being this..whatever she was for a few hours, Bella was enjoying it. Bella materialized in front of Paul as he waited in front of the library ready to pick Rachel up. Bella sat in the front seat watching Paul's irritation grown. "Maybe you should head down to the bar. Get a drink and come back in about 30 minutes." She whispered, his body compiling. Paul was there in no time, stepping out. He could smell his imprint the moment he walked in. Justin and Rachel were cuddled up together in a booth laughing. Catching up. Paul watched with fire in his eyes. He made his way over and before Bella could see anything else, everything faded, the inky blackness surrounding her.

  
The native was in front of her once again smiling. "Ah...you've started quite early. I assumed you've made your choice? So be it." Loud snapping registered in her ears as Alice babbled in her ear. Bella shook her head slightly as Jacob growled. "She's not going anywhere with you." Bella felt up and down her body in astonishment. As she made contact with the necklace around her neck, memories flooded her. Edward left as he did, leaving Bella in a mess until she slapped Paul, creating a connection neither expected.

  
Memories of their bickering, nights spent hanging around, their feelings floating in the air. Bella remembers the moment of looking up out of Jacob's window after he phased. Nothing would've made her look up except the hooting sounds they made. She gasped realizing this was the moment that she had to make a choice. "I..I need to go and see..someone.." Bella ran around Alice, hopping into her truck before taking off.

  
Bella somehow knew the way to Paul's home, and as she pulled into his driveway, she got out and ran inside. The first thing she was were the pictures. Black and white pictures of a man with native clothing.

  
_"Who's this?" Bella asked as Paul showed her a picture. He smiled. "My great great grandfather." He answered._

  
Bella realized the man in the other was Paul's relative and he gave Bella a second chance at life with someone new.


	14. Just One Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the wedding is to begin, Bella calls up one person that changes everything for her.  
> Pairing: Bella/?  
> Rating: M  
> *This is my first shot at a lemon*  
> Warning below(start and end)

  
Bella bit her lip as she paced her room. Is this what she wanted? To get married? To become..a vampire? She loved Edward and she knew he loved her...but was their love real? He left her for months alone. Making her think she's gone crazy. Making her think they never existed.  
Being hunted like an animal. He left her and she was the one to go save him. Her. Bella. A human who he thought wasn't capable of saving herself. Bella snorted, and sat on her bed. "Jesus...I need you." She muttered holding her head in her hands.

  
A quiet thump made her lift her head. "Well I'm not Jesus, but I'm here." Bella smiled at him sadly. She stood wiping her hands on her pants. "Hey." She whispered. He smiled and reached for her bringing her into a hug. His warmth filled her like no other. She missed this. She would always miss this.

  
"Why the frown? You're getting married tomorrow. Although I don't like the bloodsuckers, he makes you happy." He stated smoothing out her frown with his hands. Bella looked at him worriedly. "I..think I'm having second thoughts." She stated laying her head on his shoulder. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

  
"Are you sure it's not just wedding jitters?" He chuckled, his eyes holding an emotion. Bella leaned back some, inclined her head to look him in the face. "If It were wedding jitters then I wouldn't have this urge to kiss you." She whispered, her eyes traveling to his plump lips. His brown eyes took her in, watching her every move. Bella stood on her tippy toes and reached behind his neck pulling him down a few inches. Her pink lips molded into his moving in a dance that seemed well practiced. Her tongue peaked out from between her lips licking his slowly asking for entrance. He tasted like spice and honey. A tangy sweet that had Bella softly moaning.

  
His hands grasped her hips, infighting her with fire as he brought her as close as possible. As she pulled away to breathe he berried his face into her neck softly growling. "Bella.." He whispered, panting. He wanted her like she was last sip of water on earth. Bella's hands splayed across his bare chest, the warmth making her tingle. Her hands found her way to his shorts. He grasped her hand, bringing it up to his face as he leaned away from her. He kissed her fingers slowly and looked at her.

  
"If you do this...this can't be taken back." He stated, his brown eyes swimming with excitement but hesitance. "You're making a big decision here. If I..if I get my hands on you...I won't be willing to let go. If you do this...if we do this... you're mine." He growled, his semi yellow eyes daring her. She could continue or step away. Bella said nothing as she stared at him with tears in her eyes. Her heart flared, and her mind was jumbled with nothing but him. Bella bit her lip and sighed stepping away.

  
He glanced at her and nodded to himself. "You've made your.." He was cut off by Bella kissing him once again, her hands unbuttoning his jeans. "I want you." She whispered into his lips, her eyes closed. He closed his eyes, and gripped the hair at the nape of her neck, forcing her head back.

  
***Lemon***

  
He berried his face in her neck and groaned as his shorts dropped to the floor, Bella's slightly cold hand grasped his member making him tense. He growled into her ear, kissing down her neck, creating small bites. She sighed in content, and was pushed backwards until she was laying flat on her bed, her legs dangling off. He pulled away, looking down at her slightly flushed cheeks, and her eyes that seemed to shine with want and need. He also saw something else that he wasn't quite sure if she was ready to admit.

  
He straddled her, kicking off his shorts the rest of the way. Bella looked him up and down, her eyes drawn to his. It wasn't about the sex she knew she was about to experience, it was about the person she was giving it to. His hot hands slid their way up her tank top, finding their way to her bare breasts and her hard nipples. Bella groaned, closing her eyes, squirming slightly. He hummed to himself, as he kneaded her breasts in his hands softly. His fingers gently glided across her nipples feeling them pebble even more as he ground into her hips. Bella moaned softly, feeling down his body slowly, exploring as much as she could.

  
She leaned up slightly, her eyes half open as he pulled her tank over her head. He kissed her nose first, and then traveled to her lips, his hands leaving their current destination as he trailed his hands down her stomach and to her cotton pants. He leaned up, pulling down her pants along with her panties at the same time. He slowly pulled them off her legs, his eyes watching her face the whole time. They maintained eyes contact as they both panted softly.

  
Her clothes landed next to his shorts as he made his way back up her body, his hot hands making her twitch as she watched him through hooded eyes. His head dipped between the arch of her chest, one hand on her left breast and his tongue on her right. Bella gasped slightly arching her back as his hot tongue swirled around her nipple in a slow tantalizing way.

  
She moaned, whispering his name. He continued his ministrations, showing each breast much loved attention. Bella squirmed against him, the friction making her shudder. He flipped them over quickly, pulling her on top of him. He didn't have to even move as his nose could smell her arousal and he could feel it pooling slightly on his stomach. He took his hand and glided it between them slowly. Bella watched mesmerized and her eyes closed as his fingers made their way inside her, slowly pumping in and out. She gasped as he started to softly rub her clit at the same time. She whimpered as her eyes shut tighter, the pressure building slowly.

  
His fingers curled inside of her, hitting the spot he knew all to familiar on the few woman he's been with. Bella's mouth opened in a silent groan as the pressure built until she finally let go. The liquid pooled around them both as Bella shook softly. He grasped her hand, holding it. "Look at me." He whispered. Bella opened her eyes as she looked down at him. His face was filled with contentment and his eyes shined with determination. "I need you say it. I see it in your eyes. Tell me." He whispered gruffly, holding her eyes with his. Bella grinded into him shuddering. She looked at him, her hair around her like a halo. She leaned down, her body making warm contact with his. She whispered into his ear. "I love you. I've loved you since I met you." He rolled them back over, looking down at her, as he grabbed him member, gliding it along her slit.

  
He maintained eye contact as he slowly slipped inside of her, going deeper and deeper. As he reached the barrier, her caressed her cheek lovingly. He leaned down kissing her softly as he thrust forward and then stilled as Bella tensed. Her eyes were shut as she grasped onto his shoulders.

  
She took a few deep breaths and moved her hips upward slowly. He let her take the lead as she tested out the pace she could handle. She opened her eyes, and nodded, running her hand through his hair. He moved forward slowly at first, gradually speeding up as Bella responded to his movements. Soon, he was moving at a fast pace, their skin sweaty, each thrust resulting in a slapping of skin. He was suddenly happy that Chief Swan wasn't home.

  
Bella tensed as she could feel the pressure building again between her legs. He leaned down groaning as he growled into her ear. "Say my name." He purred, his hand reaching between them to rub her clit furiously. Bella groaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came with a mix of a scream and groan.

  
***Lemon End***

  
"Paul..." She groaned out. Paul grunted softly in her ear as he finished, panting softly as he laid next to her, breathing heavily.  
They laid in silence and Bella rolled on top of him. She looked him in the eyes and smiled softly. He ran a hand through her hair. He took her hand, and brought it to his lips. He kissed her fingers before bringing her head to rest on his chest. "I love you too."


	15. Breakfast is Served with a Side of Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Bella is Sam's imprint, holding the title of the alphas mate. Two younger wolves have phased and don't really seem to take things seriously. Sam is already fed up and when his mate isn't shown the respect she deserves, Sam is not happy.

Pairing: Bella/Sam

Rating: T

Bella hummed in the kitchen as she flipped the pancakes, a learned skill. Sam stood next to her as he sat a plate down ready for her to prepare.

Bella places at least a box total of pancakes on a place and 30 scrambled eggs on another. She had a smorgasbord of breakfast food, consisting of bacon, sausages, fruits, biscuits, grits, toast, eggs, and pancakes. As Sam laid the last plate, their front door opened with their pack filing in. Each kissed Bella's cheek, something they've always done and grabbed a plate. She found it more orderly that way than everything in dissary.

As everyone finally settled down, Sam happily notice their two most recent wolves were not in. Nathan and Logan. They just recently phased not too long ago and they weren't getting the gist of things. They annoyed Sam to death and were very immature being 16 year olds.

Bella sat her plate on the counter far away from the teenage boys smiling as they seemed to enjoy the food. Bella excised herswlf making her way to the restroom. Sam groaned at the hooting sounds and he could tel the rest of his pack makes felt his ire. Nathan and Logan bounded in, smiling and joking. "Sup Family." Logan stated, grabbing a biscuit.

Nathan roamed around the kitchen looking for a plate to place his food on. His eyes found the plate of food sitting innocently near the counter and he grabbed it shrugging. He loaded the plate up more shoving food in his mouth.

Bella pulled her hair up into a bun as she walked from out of the hallway. "Good morning boys." She called out happily. They mumbled a good morning shoveling food into their mouths. Embry reaches over slapping them on the back of the head, his eyes holding disapproval. They could at least eat properly knowing she made them all food. Bella grazed her hand along Sam's shoulder kissing his cheek as she made her way to the kitchen, looking for her plate.

"Sam...have you seen my plate? I sat it here on the counter." She called out, in search of her food. Sam's brows furrowed as he inclined his head, searching the counter. Bella sighed and grabbed a plate. "I'll get me another. I made plenty." Bella made her way to the table noticing that all of the food was pretty much gone. Paul watched Bella look for food and narrowed his eyes at the younger boys. As Bella reached for a piece of toast, it was suddenly gone as Nathan grabbed it, stuffing it into his mouth. Bella took in a deep breath.

Paul shoved his plate towards Bella, offering what he had left. Bella shook her head. Sam took notice of the exchange and looked around noticing that his mate had not eaten. He pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing at the boys. "Meeting now." He quipped, pushing his plate away. The pack quieted down as all eyes cut to him. "Have each and every one of you eaten?" He asked motioning Bella to come forward. Many of the older wolves shook her head except for Nathan and Logan. Sam's eyes cut to them as his fist landed on the table.

"Wrong. Bella hasn't eaten. She prepared a plate for herself and ended up to find it missing. She grabbed another plate only to find nothing left and a piece of toast snatched right from under her fingers. I would like to ask who?" He bellowed. Nathan looked away unable to hold the stare with his alpha.

"Is anyone not going to confess or should I guess?" Sam asked staring at Nathan and Logan. "I-I took a plate." Nathan whispered. "You know that Bella puts a plate to the side every morning. Why would you eat it? I'm assuming you also took the toast. She prepared a large meal and you repay her by making her starve." Sam stated angrily. "Every day this week, you are to prepare breakfast for whoever comes by and cannot save yourself a plate. You will wait on her hand and foot throughout the day when I am not here. Am I understood?" Sam asked staring each of them in the face. "Yes sir." They stated. "Good. It starts now. Come on baby. We'll pick up something on the way to Charlie's." Sam whispered ushering Bella out of the room.

End.


	16. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one month since he's seen her, and he can't stand the separation.

Pairing: Paul/Bella

Rating: T

Paul POV

When I finally saw her after 30 days, I went to her like a moth to a flame. Her hair was just as shiny as it used to be, her beautiful skin pale as snow, her curvy body hidden by sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. My t-shirt. Her eyes held so many emotions as she gazed at me.

I missed her. I missed her touch. Her smile, her laughter, the feel of her next to me at night. The wolf in me craved her too, wanting no part in our imprint to Rachel. He accepted her for sure but not like he did Bella. Bella challenged us. She made us better. When the anger would get too much, she'd be my anchor. Her touch soothed the parts of me that were damaged.

She made me want to reach for something special in life, something beyond being a wolf and hunting cold ones. With her, I wanted a family, I wanted to get married, to come home from work happily knowing she was in my life. She might've been the girl that ran with The Cullens at one point but Bella had a heart of gold. She was magnificent. I can't go on like this. I can't move forward without her in it. I won't.

3rd POV

Paul grasped Bella's hand stopping her from turning away. "Wait." He called out softly. Bella stopped, her converses stepping in the dirt. She looked down at the ground toying with the hem of her shirt.

"I miss you." He stated moving a piece of hair behind her ear as he lifted her chin. Her brown eyes gazed up at him with a delicateness he missed dearly. "It's been a month. I can't keep doing this. Pretending. Not when what I want is here right in front of me." He whispered, his brown eyes glancing at her lips then back to her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Bella asked, sucking in a rapid breath, as her heart sped up. Paul grabbed Bella by the arms, holding her still as he bright her close to his chest. "I'm saying that you're the one I want. Not Rachel. I want you. I need you. Fight this with me."

End.


	17. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since Emily left Sam, not being able to deal with the danger he's had to put himself in. In those five years, Bella was taken in by Sam after learning the true nature of The Cullens. Emily returns, shaking up Bella's world. Sam does the only thing he can to assure her he belongs to her now.
> 
> Pairing: Sam/Bella
> 
> Rating: T

Sam's eyes narrowed at the letter that sat on his bed. He crumpled the paper growling softly. He stomped his way down the hall and into the living room. His eyes landed on Emily as he snarled. "You. What have you done?" He growled. Emily looked at Sam in fear before shaking her head. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered. Sam kicked the chair that sat in front of him with such force making it fly into the wall, shattering to pieces.

"Why. Did. She. Leave. Me?" He growled out, grabbing her by the shirt, leveling her with his eyes. Before Emily could answer, hard rain knocked against the roof, making him edgy. He growled at her before dropping her to the floor. "I want you out tonight." He muttered before stalking towards the front door slamming the door open before walking out into the distance, his body disappearing as he shifted.

Bella felt him before she saw him. The rain cascaded around her, making her shiver. She found herself against a wet tree as Sam stood before her. Vibrating.

His hands reached to her hair pulling her head to the side exposing the set of teeth marks he made. His hands shook as he touched along it. "Mine." He purred as he nosed his way in her now wet hair.

Sam pulled Bella close to his body as he vibrated against her. "She is no longer my concern. You bare my mark. I've given you my heart and soul. You cannot run from me. We belong to you."

End.


	18. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council was wrong. An imprint is what the wolf wanted it to be. The imprintee was destined for him, not the other way around. Sam realized that his wolf had no intention of mating with Emily after he attacked her. Its eyes were on somebody else.
> 
> Pairing: Sam/Bella
> 
> Rating:T

Sam watched through hooded eyes as Bella Swan walked through his kitchen. She was dressed in faded jeans and a long-sleeved purple shirt, with black converses that have seen better days. Her hair was down, wavy, as she looked around the kitchen. She chewed her lip in confusion before making her way to the counter. "Looking for something?" He asked stepping from his perch in the hall.

Bella jumped a foot in the air, swiveling around to face him. "Oh! Hi...Sam. Um, yeah I was looking for the food Jacob said was inside to bring it for the grill. He said it was on the counter." She smiled nervously. Sam smiled, silently thanking Jacob for this -quote on quote- inconvenience. "I see. Well, I'm not sure if Jacob knows this, but he used the last pack of hotdogs 20 minutes ago. I'm about to run to the store. Why don't you come with? I've been meaning to talk with you." He said, smiling so she wouldn't feel intimidated by his size. Bella was almost a foot smaller than him, a few inches shorter than Emily, and Sam thought it was perfect.

Bella looked outside at Jacob and then Sam. Her face lit to a nice shade of pink. "Um..." She hesitated, looking elsewhere but at him. Sam's hot hand lifted her chin, making eye contact. "We won't let anything happen to you." He murmured softly. "Come with. Jacob's fine." He ushered her out the door, the loud music blasting from the commotion outside. This was a get together to celebrate The Cullen's departure.

"We?" Bella asked, craning her head up to look at him. Sam looked down at her silently as he led them to his truck. "Yes. We." He answered, opening the passenger door, grabbing her hips to help lift her inside. He leisurely walked to the driver's side, hopping in, and started it. He backed out of the driveway and started towards the main road. "There's something that I think you should know." He looked down at her, his eyes traveling over her body in a quick exploration.

"You've been eating." He commented, taking notice of her form that was slightly filling out and the plumpness in her thighs. Bella nodded, her brows furrowing. "It's you." She whispered looking up at him. Sam stares at the road silently as he let Bella come to her own conclusions. "You were the black wolf I saw when..when I was on the ground. I thought I was hallucinating." She whispered staring at him some more.

Sam nodded. "Yes. The legends I'm sure you heard of when visiting Jacob as a child, are true. The Quileute boys and I are wolves. We only phase due to a disruption in the air." He looked down at her momentarily. "The Cullens." She finished, looking out of the window. "Exactly. Although they were vegetarian, they still left behind one casualty..and that was you. Whether mentally or physically, we protect." He explained, making a turn towards the grocery store in town. The only one if Forks.

"So..when Jacob came to "warn me"...that was..?" She asked not sure exactly who sent Jacob. "Me." Sam answered pulling into a parking space. Bella unbuckled her seatbelt before hopping out of the truck. She met Sam at the front...he was huge, his body giving off certain energy as he stared at her. "Why?" She asked, following behind him. His strides were large and Bella couldn't even make half his stride. He slowed, walking in through the double doors.

The energy seemed to ripple as people parted and many stared. Bella blushed watching Sam. "Because.." He paused grabbing a cart, letting Bella get control of it. She followed next to him patiently. Sam grabbed a box of pancake mix from the top shelf. As he put it into the buggy, he stared at her again. "You're important to me." He turned and Bella swallowed following along trying to form a thought. "But...I don't understand..?" She asked stopping again as he went to grab something else.

"I'm not sure exactly, but my wolf and I...when I said 'we wouldn't let anything happen to you'? There's something about you. After finding you in the woods...you're all we think about." He answered, making his way behind her as he realized he missed something. Bella could feel the heat pouring off of him and she shivered slightly. He brushed up against her, his eyes taking in the satisfaction of seeing her bodily response to him.

"What does that mean exactly?" She asked, looking him up and down curiously. Sam grabbed a few packs of hot dogs before turning to her. His dark eyes stared into her soul as he silently watched her. "What do you want it to mean? Because to me, Bella...that means finding any way possible to have you." He declared. Bella sucked in a breath, blinking a few times. "Why don't you go grab something? Whatever you want. I'll be here." He offered. He wanted her to think without him staring at her. Bella nodded abandoning the buggy.

She went down the chip aisle looking for a bag of chips she wanted. She found a barbecue, smiling instantly. As she turned making her way back to Sam, she heard someone shout. A little boy ran past her at blinding speed. She saw Sam watching her intently.

She made her way over dropping her item in the buggy. "Is this what you want? Anything else?" He asked. Bella shook her head following beside him as he took the buggy, making his way to the front to check out.

The cashier rang up the items, his eyes sweeping across Bella's form. Bella's eyes were on Sam though. His tan skin was like gold. Bella wanted to rub her hands all over him. She shook her head blushing. Sam glances at her smirking. As Sam grabbed all bags, giving Bella her purchase since she insisted on carrying something, he cut his eyes towards the cashier smirking.

He wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and let her lead the way out. They put the bags in the truck and Bella climbed her way in. Sam's warm hand gripped her own as he hoisted her up. "There." He murmured, starting the car. He made his trek back the way they came.

"Bella, the reason I brought you along is that I needed to..be around you. I used to have an imprint. An imprint as you've heard is like a soulmate. Emily Young was her name. As a man, I can say she was different, beautiful. Sweet in a way. Until one day..a few weeks after I found you actually...we got...angry. We felt like imprinting was our downfall. A controlling aspect in a sense. Sure if we get along with our imprint and in one case they are perfect for us, we mate with them. But Emily...she wasn't the one for me and we accidentally attacked her and ever since she's been as far away as possible. My wolf was already hung up on you. It wanted...it wants you." He stated looking down at her.

By then, Sam pulled into the driveway just gazing at her. Bella pushes some hair back behind her head as she looked at Sam. "If..Edward didn't want me, why would you?" She asked, genuinely confused. Sam cut the engine and sat back staring out the window at his pack mates. He turned to Bella, his brown eyes intense as he looked at her. He leaned forward, so close to Bella that their noses were almost touching.

He grabbed Bella's hand laying it on his chest right above his heart. He used that same hand, slipping it around her waist pulled her lower body closer to him. He heard her intake of breath as she slid across the seat. His eyes roamed her face, his other hand moving hair from her eyes.

"I know what I want, and what I want is you. You're somebody without The Cullens. Special. You understand me and not once...not even as a wolf, did I scare you. You see..." He spoke softly, his eyes pitch black. "You see Bella...you understand us. Me. Compassion. We could all phase in front of you and you'd look at us in awe. No fear. No hesitation. Ask me again why I want you." He encouraged, his nose skimming along her neck. He let out a rumbling purr.

"Why do you want me?" She breathes out, still as stone. "Because I'm the alpha...and I can have anything I want. Let me..." He breathed in her scent, slowly licking down the path. "Make you mine." He whispered in her ear. He nosed his way back up towards her ear. His teeth lightly clasped around her earlobe, sucking it.

He could feel Bella's wary emotions as she grasped onto his arms. He growled softly, the vibration instantly soothing her. She relaxed a bit and took in a deep break. "Sam...I've never...Is this..?" Bella could barely form a sentence as she breathed heavily. He made his way to her lips, before moving his lips to her cheek. "I don't want just sex from you. I want your heart...I want your soul. I want you." He whispered.

End.


	19. What Were You Thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Jacob who pulls Bella from the water. He just has to ask..."what were you thinking?"
> 
> Pairing: Bella/?
> 
> Rating: T

Bella sputtered up water as her eyes squinted open. Above her was a face, blurry though but she could tell that whoever it was...was pissed. Bella knew it was one of the Quileute boys from the tanned skin she could see. "There you go. Jesus." Hot hands helped her sit up and Bella coughed violently, her head pounding.

She blinked a few times and her vision was clear enough to make out the sand below her. She looked up and saw a face that she didn't expect. "Jared.." She mumbled. He gave her a look of disappointment. "It's a wonder you can remember. What the hell were you thinking Swan?" Bella looked out into the ocean, standing with the help of Jared. "I just wanted to live." He stared at her for a moment before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, that's not the way to do it."


	20. For the Rest of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry makes a life-changing decision.
> 
> Pairing: Bella/Embry
> 
> Rating: T

Embry rushed around the kitchen like crazy, slightly happy that Emily showed him how to cook. He hummed a tune, setting the flowers on the table. "Perfect." He smirked. His kitchen was candlelit, a few spread on the marble counters. The round table sat in the middle, a dish of Cajun Chicken pasta and a large bowl of salad.

Embry was dressed up for once. This was an important date and he wanted to make it perfect. He turned on the stereo, playing jazz. A knock sounded at the door and Embry rushed to the door but opened it slowly. There she stood, dressed in a black topless dress that went right above her knees, black flats because she hated heels. Her brown hair was wavy as it hung down her back and shoulders. "Beautiful." He whispered mesmerized.

Bella blushed smiling softly. She walked inside gasping at the decorated room. "Oh Em." She murmured taking in the candles and dinner that plated the table. She turned towards him with a smile. "It's wonderful." She commented. Embry smiles closing the door and leading her to the table.

Bella smiles at her favorite dish giving Embry a blinding smile. "My favorite." She whispered looking hungry. Embry moved around her in a fluid motion fixing her plate and a glass of wine. She kissed his cheek as he passed.

The two are in comfortable silence, glancing slyly at each other. "You seem...I don't know...nervous." Bella observed. Embry shook his head. "No..I'm just anxious." He answered, his brown eyes showing the emotion he had within. Bella put down her fork and cocked her head to the side. "About?" She asked looking him over. "This." He whispered taking in a deep breath. He stood slowly, coming around the table.

Bella turned in her seat staring at him. "Em..?" She asked looking at him. Embry stood in front of her nervously. "Wait..just..shh." He whispered as he closed his eyes. He dropped down to one knee, digging in his pocket. He looked to her, his eyes shining. He pulled out a small blue box. "Bella..." he started, opening the box to reveal a small diamond ring.

Bella gasped, holding her hand to her mouth as tears flooded her eyes. "The day I met you in Jacobs garage...I've been in love with you ever since. Even after phasing...I couldn't get you off my mind. Sam said it wasn't a good idea with me being so new..but I'm glad I went to see you. Um..you don't know how much the start of my day resides in you and this isn't the imprint talking. This is me. We haven't been together long, but...I know that I cannot spend another day in this world without you. So..will you marry me?" He asked, the two holding eye contact. Bella smiled internally seeing the nervousness in his eyes.

"Of course. A million times over." She answered.


	21. On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice can wake the brain.
> 
> *This story may be a little confusing at the beginning but bare with me.*   
> *Takes place in the middle of Twilight*

Bella giggled as Paul kissed down her cheek as they lay in bed. "Mmm." She hummed and laughed as he smiled. "Hey, you." She smiled, whispering. Paul leaned up on his elbow. "Hey. Sorry, I'm just getting in." He nuzzled her cheek, and Bella rolled over kissing his jaw.

"It's okay. I know that Sam has had you guys running patrol a lot since The Cullens left." Bella stated, running her hand through his hair. "Do you remember how we met? It was January 20th..last year. You just met that bloodsucker. I was on my bike passing through...getting a scope of the area. As I rode by...we met eyes. Oh man...you should've seen his face. It's like I took his toy." Paul chuckled.

Bella laughed nodding. "I remember. I went all about from Edward Cullen to Paul Lahote. Crazy." She laid her head on his chest. "Very. Bella?" Paul asked. "Hmm?" She answered. "Bella..?" He repeated. Bella looked up confused. Paul's face was blurred, whisking away. "Paul?" Bella asked, panicking. Paul seemed to dematerialize before her eyes. "Come back to me." He whispered before everything went dark.

Bella was surrounded by complete darkness, no longer on the bed. She heard a faint beeping and turned around seeing nothing. Bella followed the sound. "Paul?" She called. She followed the beeping as it got louder. "Paul?" She asked again as a white light appeared before her. She hesitantly walked through it, squinting as the light blinded her.

Bella's eyes blinked open, her eyes taking in the white walls. She sucked in a breath as Charlie's worried face filled her line of vision. "Bells. Thank god. You've been out for days." Bella winced sitting up. "Dad? What's going on? Where's Paul?" Charlie's brow furrowed. "The doctor said you hit your head on the ice really hard but said you had a mild concussion. Who's Paul baby girl?" Bella frowned looking at the clock. "Dad...what's today's date?" She asked pushing the cover off of her. "What? Bella..slow down. It's January 20th. Where are you going?" Bella stood shaking her head. "This is going to sound crazy, but has school started?" Charlie shook his head. "No..it starts in about 30 minutes. Look kiddo...I don't think you need to go to school right now."

Bella pulled the IV from her arm shaking her head. "Clothes...I need clothes. Um..are these clean?" Bella pointed to her clothing, grabbing it before Charlie could speak. "Bella..what are you doing?" Charlie called as Bella went to the bathroom slamming the door. She was out in 5 minutes, grabbing Charlie's hand and urging him to sign the release form. "Hurry," Bella whispered, tapping her foot against the tile. She pulled Charlie along as soon as he finished signing.

She turned on the siren as they got in the car. Charlie looked at her before turning it off. Bella flicked it back on. "Dad...please. Hurry...I need you to trust me." She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds before she turned away flicking it on and sped towards Forks high. He pulled up within 10 minutes. Bella had 15 minutes left. She hopped out of the car, racing towards the parking lot.

The sky was cloudy and she counted to 20..and right on time...Edward Cullen appeared in front of her. He looked worried. "Bella..my father said you were in an accident. You fell on a patch of ice." He stated, his topaz eyes concerned. "Oh..um..yeah. I'm clumsy. Hey...has a motorcycle passed by?" She asked. Edward cocked his head to the side, trying once again to read her. "No...why?" He asked. He tilted his head like he was listening for something.

That's when Bella heard it. The roaring engine of a bike. Bella turned, her eyes lighting up. The black motorcycle made its way around the curb, stopping just short of where she and Edward were standing. Bella knew the person sitting on it was her Paul. The visor lifted and Bella almost jumped for joy. Paul sneered at Edward nodding towards him in warning. Paul turned his head towards Bella, his gaze burning into hers and Bella felt like her life was tying around this very person.

He stared at her moments more before lowering his visor and taking off. Bella knew that he'd show up at her place that night. She smiled watching as he disappeared around the corner. Edward was next to her, his attitude suddenly gone from friendly to hostile. "How'd you know about the motorcycle?"


	22. On Ice-Heat is Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice may wake the brain, but the heat opens the senses.

Edward watched Bella get picked up by Charlie, his eyes squinting. "Anything?" Alice asked. Edward shook his head. "No. Nothing. I don't understand. Where did the mutt come from?" Edward muttered. Alice shrugged. "I don't know. Well...my vision was wrong...she wasn't going to become a vampire..."

Bella opened the door, the wind blowing in from outside. She smiled. "Paul.." Paul smiles although confused. "Have we met before? Besides this morning?" He asked making his way inside. "No. We haven't, but..um..I feel like I know you." She answered. She shut the door behind him. "And how so?" He asked making his way to the kitchen and towards the sink. He opened up the cabinet doors checking the pipes.

Charlie had been complaining about the plumbing for a while. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She laughed, heading towards the kitchen, leaning against the walkway frame. "Try me." He stated, grunting as he tinkered with something. "Hey, can you bring me...?" Paul stopped mid-sentence as he turned around, Bella already holding the wrench. He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "How did you know I wanted this?" He asked, taking it from her and going back under.

Bella toyed with her fingers, as she looked down at his dirty boots. "Well...this has already happened before..." She quickly leaned forward, stopping Paul's head from hitting the wood. He looked at her again, cocking his head to the side as he slid out from under the sink. He stood, setting the wrench on the counter.

"So...psychic or something?" He asked making his way to the chair in the kitchen. Bella shrugged. "I don't know. Well before I woke up, you and I were laying together..don't give me that look. Anyway, I told you that I understood why Sam had you guys running patrols..." Paul cut her off by raising his hands. "Wait. Wait. Wait. How do you know about patrol. And what that means?"

Bella sat across from him excitedly. "If you would've let me finish...look Sam had all of you running extra patrols since the Cullens left. We then laughed about today. Yes, today as in January 20th. This takes place next year...this relationship that you and I have. You said my name twice and then you blurred away...telling me not to forget you. I was surrounded by darkness and then I woke up in the hospital on this day." Paul hummed looking confused. Her brows furrowed as he stared at her hands.

"So you know everything...The Cullens..me. The pack. Who's in it?" Paul asked. Bella sat back with a glare. "You, Jared, and Sam. Sam is the alpha, you are the second in command. Your strength and strategy cancel out your anger." Paul nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bella knew him that well to guess his next question. "Imprinting is like finding your soulmate. Your other half." She explained. Paul sat back impressed.

"Okay...So you're telling the truth. I thought I imprinted on a looney bin. Well if you were to go about your day as normal today, what would you be doing?" Bella bit her lip, staring at the table. "Nothing. Home..figuring out Edward Cullens secret. On the 25th he's supposed to save me from a van. Afterward...I go to his house...and then...I don't know." She answered.

Paul hummed to himself. "I think I know what this is. You've been given the sight. You were in the hospital for a few days and your brain knew this information subconsciously. Whatever was supposed to happen with you and Edward..if you two ever got together...it was something horrible. Some horrible outcome, so your brain was warning you." He explained. Bella nodded and looked towards the window for a moment before returning her focus to him. "Why?" She asked.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know." He answered. "But I'm glad you did." He smiled.


	23. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy right?
> 
> Pairing: ?/Bella- Past Jacob/Bella implied
> 
> Rating: T

"I do." Bella smiled as Edward's cold hands caressed her face as he leaned down to kiss her. Cheers erupted as the couple walked down the isle. Goodbyes were said and hugs were given as Edward opened the car door for Bella, closing it softly.

He smiled brightly as he got into the driver's seat. He sped away as Bella looked back at her family and friends. She knew she'd never see them again. She turned to embrace the new life that was about to bestow her. "We just have to make one stop love." Edward murmured smiling down at Bella. He took her hand kissing the back of it. "Mmm." He hummed happily.

Bella blushed smiling. Edward turned back to the road and Bella realized they were driving towards the hospital. "Edward...what are we doing here?" She asked confused. Edward parked the car in the front of the building and cut the engine. He turned towards Bella, his eyes black. He took her by the arms, shaking her violently. "Wake up Bella!" He screamed in her face and Bella's face scrunched up as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

His words echoed around her over and over as her ears rang...*

Bella's eyes shot open as she was shaking violently. A blinding white light was shot into her face as yells erupted around her. "She's awake!" Somebody yelled and Bella felt the slight pinprick of a needle. "What's...what's going on?" Bella asked, her words slightly slurring. "Shh now. It's okay." A voice soothed. Bella smiled as her eyes closed slowly.

A slight beeping sound awoke Bella to a completely white room. She took in a deep breath leaning up. She noticed a tan person beside her. "Jake." She stated smiling. Jacob smiles in return, his eyes shining with tears. "Hey..how are you feeling?" He asked. He looked different to her and Bella couldn't quite pinpoint how exactly. Bella moves her hands only to find them strapped down.

"I'm..okay. I'm confused. What's..what's going on? Where's Edward? Why am I here?" She asked trying to relax. Jacob looked down sniffing. He ran a hand over his face as he raised his now bloodshot eyes to look up at her. "Oh, baby...you don't remember why you're here?" He asked crying softly. Bella's brow furrowed. "Jacob..what..why are you crying?" She asked confused.

Jacob leaned over grabbing one of her hands. "Bella..you're in a mental hospital. You..you have this fantasy world in your head...you think vampires and wolves exist. Baby...they don't. You..you've been thinking you've been having this dangerous love relationship with Edward Cullen. A vampire who is your soul mate. Me..your best friend who is his natural enemy. A wolf. I don't understand..we were happy." Bella's brow furrowed again. She pulled he hand away. "But it is true. Edward and I just got married and then...we were supposed to go to our honeymoon...and then..I was supposed to be turned." She whispered looking at him. She didn't understand.

She finally understood why Jacob looked so different. He had on a shirt and his hair was long as if he never cut it. The tattoo that sat on his arm was no longer there. "Jake...your tattoo.." She whispered. Jacob looked up at her. "It was never there Bella." He whispered. He sat up hearing light footsteps.

Bella looked to see Edward. A human Edward. He smiled down at her in worry. He patted Jacob on the arm and made his way closer to the bed. His eyes were green, his cheeks red. "Hello, Isabella. I'm Edward Mason. Your doctor. How are you feeling?" He asked, checking her IV. Bella couldn't do anything but stare. "Confused." She whispered. She flinched as he touches her skin. It was warm.

"No..no...no no no...this..this can't be." She stuttered. "Everything seemed so real! It was real...You..you have gold eyes and cold skin. You..you..no no no." She mumbled, her lips wobbling. The monitor sped up as her heart rate increased. "Bella..I'm going to need you to calm down," Edward spoke but his words did nothing. Bella started to thrash in bed, screaming. Edward grabbed the syringe from his pocket and took the cap off with his teeth. He flicked it a few times before injecting it into her IV. "Bella...Bella!" Jacob called out, and his voice faded..but her name on repeat...*

Bella gasped sitting up. A warm hand was pressed against her back. Bella took the glass of water, drinking every drop. She took a deep breath as the lamp flicked on, showering her husband in a soft glow. "Are you alright?" He asked, his brown eyes gazing at her in concern. Bella nodded. "I think so. I had the craziest dream." She whispered as he climbed into bed next to her. His fingers combed through her hair in a soothing gesture as she laid her hands on his chest slightly shaking.

"I could tell. You were screaming. You scared me." He whispered kissing her head. Bella hugged him tight and his arms encircled around her tighter. "Oh Sam.." She sniffed. Her nightmare freaking her out even when he's not next to her..nightmares plague her mind, of what could've been if she hadn't found Sam in the woods behind her home. Sam had no clue where he was and Bella was exploring until she came upon the beast. It seemed calm as soon as she came into his line of sight. He phased instantly, naked and shaking. "What's happening to me?" He asked her before falling to the ground.

Sam rubbed up and down her back in a calming motion. "I've got you, baby." He whispered, kissing her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you all could follow. You'll notice that some endings will have "...*" meaning that it was changing scene. Hope you enjoyed it.


	24. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has been hiding his feelings and Bella has been waiting for him to confess. Bella realizes that in order for him to do so, she needs to give him a push.
> 
> Pairing: Jared/Bella
> 
> Rating:T

Bella knocked on Jared's door in a rapid motion, her face lit up in excitement. Ever since she met him after finding out their secret, she's been drawn to him. She wanted him. She knew he wanted her but he was a shy one.

"Jared! Jared! Open up, it's me. I need to speak with you." She called knocking again. The door opened swiftly as he stood in front of her worried. "What's wrong? Are they back?" He asked looking around her. Bella shook her head laughing. "What? No. I'm here to see you personally." She stated bouncing on the balls of her feet.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he blushed. "Oh! Come in." He waves her inside and Bella walked in, taking in the beauty of his home. It was like a wooden cabin, a small living room, decorated with personal items, a small kitchen, and a hallway she assumed led the way to the bathroom and his room as well as other appliances.

Jared closed the door and led her to the couch. "Do you want anything?" He asked, looking down at her. Bella nodded. "Yes..if you have a beer that would be great." She answered as she sat down. Jared nodded, filling her request, coming back in seconds with her desired beverage. "Anything else?" He asked as he sat down next to her on his couch. Bella opened her bottle, taking a swig as she nodded. "Yeah...you." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but enough.


	25. Because of Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Emily shows just how much Bella pays attention to the alpha. Out of jealousy, Emily does something out of the ordinary. Leading Bella to gain something precious to her...and she owed it all to Emily.
> 
> Pairing: Sam/Bella  
> Rating: T

Bella looked at her new-ish friend/acquaintance worriedly. Emily Young was a beautiful woman, smart, sweet, a great cook...but she seemed...out of sorts. She hadn't known Emily that long and the first time she met the woman was when Paul phased. Just a little over a month ago.

Emily has been acting strange and Bella couldn't help but notice. "Is it the um..Sam..thing again?" Bella asked. Emily confided into Bella about imprinting and more importantly her imprint with Sam. Emily has been pulling away from the man she claimed to love and after Emily's explanation, Bella was almost seeing her in a different light.

"Yeah. I just...I wish he was sweeter." Bella cocked her head to the side confused momentarily. Bella leaned against the counter trying to wrap her head around this confession. "He is sweet. Every time he walks in here, he immediately goes to you, kisses you, helps you with pretty much whatever. He takes you out on dates every Saturday.." Bella reasoned not understanding the issue. Emily twisted around, the knife dangling in her hand as she twirled her hand around.

"That's guilt. These scars, he caused. You won't really understand this but have you seen him? He's so bossy and..always out and about. I can never get him home for more than a few hours at best..then he's right back in those damn woods chasing nothing." She ranted and Bella nodded silently.

Personally, she noticed. She's seen him bossy, especially when he came by the house after those first few weeks of saving her life. He just watched her as he spoke with Charlie. She could feel his eyes bore into her skin. As Charlie left for work that day he asked Sam to look at the dishwasher, which he had no problem doing.

He only spoke a full sentence that day. "You need to eat." His voice was deep, commanding, and made no room for argument. Bella surely ate. Something inside compelling her to do just as he asked. Bella found it sexy, but she surely wouldn't call it a crush on the man.

Bella zoned back in at Emily's rambling. "I just don't know what to do." She sighed sitting at the round kitchen table. Bella kind of felt bad for her. Thrust into a world she didn't really want no part in but at the same time, she had to accept what things were. "Em...they're chasing vampires. To keep us safe. Have you talked to him about it?" Bella asked moving to sit next to her. Emily gave her a look. "He should know. I'm his imprint..he should know what I need. I won't even state the obvious when it comes to this vampire situation." She stated. Bella leaned back some, just looking Emily over. Jacob too describes imprinting and even Billy had some cents to put in there, and she knew imprinting wasn't the way Emily saw it.

While there was a magical component, the two people still had human hearts. They had to work together to make a relationship work. Bella also felt that jab of guilt as Emily made that vampire pass towards her. "You know..I don't even know his favorite vegetable. He's always too busy with the pack." Emily muttered in disdain. "Corn," Bella stated automatically.

Emily looked over at Bella suspiciously. "Favorite food?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. Bella hesitated. "Mac Cheese. With mashed potatoes." She whispered. Emily scooted away from the table slowly. "Favorite color?" Emily asked. "Brown," Bella answered. Emily pointed at her letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha! It's blue. I do know something about him." Bella frowned not really sure if she wanted to burst Emily's bubble, but today...her mouth had no filter. "He only wears blue because he knows you like it." She blurted out, closing her eyes.

She could hear Emily's gasp. "I think you should leave. Please...don't come back, unless you're with Jacob. Stay away from Sam Bella." Emily stated glaring down at her.

Bella looked down, the guilt eating at her already. Bella stood grabbing her coat before heading out the front door. She opened the door, almost bumping into Sam. "Oh..sorry Sam," Bella whispered, and despite her sadness, she still had a small smile for him. He looked down at her with a soft smile. "It's fine. Are you not staying for dinner?" He asked moving out of the way. Bella pursed her lips and shook her head. "Not tonight." She muttered looking down to blink away her tears.

Sam obviously could smell them. "You're crying. Is everything alright?" He asked tilting her chin up. His eyes narrowed, looking her over. Bella pulled away nodding. "I'm good. Tell Jake I went home." She said, turning away and making her way to the truck. Sam watched her leave before making his way inside.

Sam looked at Emily confused. "What's wrong with Bella? Did you guys get into a fight?" He asked, making his way to her. He pulled her close to him, kissing down her cheek like he always did, hugging her close. "We had a bit of an um..disagreement," Emily stated moving away. "Well, you two will be okay right?" He asked, making his way towards the living room. "Why do you care if she's here?" Emily asked. Sam reared back at her blatant aggravation. "Because she's your friend. The only one you can really talk to about any of these things. Besides, the guys like having her around." He answered, his mood shifting slightly.

"Do you?" She snapped. Sam narrowed his eyes growling softly at the accusation she was trying to make. Emily jumped at the sound and Sam gave a humorless chuckle. "You still fear me." He muttered in disbelief, as he made his way down the hall slamming the guest bedroom door.

Even through their mini spat, Emily made what Bella named off. Corn, Mac and Cheese, and mashed potatoes. Emily couldn't hide her shock at seeing him scarf down the food in seconds. Bella was right. Over the next few weeks, Bella didn't come around and Sam noticed Jacob's weird behavior concerning Emily. Their patrol shift just ended when Sam stopped Jacob. "Jake. Is everything alright? I've noticed now that Bella hasn't been around and you're acting rather weird around Emily. You barely speak to her." He pointed out. Jake scoffed.

"Emily and I..just aren't...getting on the right path. I hated you before I met you and sometimes I still dislike you, but you're my friend and at the moment, something has happened to where Emily is betraying my friendship concerning others. Sam..can I tell you something? This isn't a threat but a warning. Emily has made Bella see her in a different light and basically has told Bella to stay away from here as well as from you. That is why she won't come here and why I won't speak to your imprint. She needs to watch it. By the way...I know it's the night you and Emily do your..thing. But take a good smell before you do anything."

Jake left the conversation hanging as he disappeared into the darkness. The animal in Sam happily prowled around knowing that the human side of him was this close to cutting ties with the woman he wanted no attachment to. Sam walked inside sweaty and immediately got into the shower knowing Emily wouldn't even come out to greet him because of the outside smell. His thoughts were on Jacob and he had to also admit, they were on Bella as well. She was like a breath of fresh air.

Sam stepped out, turning off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked out and toward the bedroom noticing the smell of candles. He opened the bedroom door to see Emily laying in bed, her naked body glistening in baby oil. Sam hummed dropping the towel as he made his way to her.

He laid down as Emily climbed on top of him. His warm hand traveled up her back as she smiled. As she kissed his neck, Jacob's words echoed in his mind. "Baby..you're still on the pill Sue gave you right? You know it's the only thing that keeps you from getting pregnant." He whispered into her hair. Emily nodded making her way down his body. "Of course." She whispered.

As Emily took control, lowering herself on his member, Sam sat up pulling her close, as they moaned. As Sam slowly pumped his way in, he took a deep breath of Emily, always loving her natural scent. She smelt different this time. She always smelt like lavender and watermelon. The watermelon from the birth control pill Sue has been supplying them with. He noticed she smelled just like lavender. He froze, his eyes narrowing. "Emily..don't lie to me. Have you been taking the pills?" He asked, growling softly.

Emily nodded lost in her own pleasure. Sam grabbed her hips, stopping her movement. Sam's eyes were a slight yellow as he looked down at her. "Tell me." He growled. Emily angrily shook her head. "No. Dammit, Sam! You always have to ruin something." Sam pulled himself from out of her and away. "Ruin something? Emily...I can get you pregnant. We are not ready for a child! Condoms melt and Sue had what we needed! I can't protect you and a baby! Not with the dangers here. Are you out of your mind?!" He yelled.

Emily stood, slapping him in the face. "If you loved me, you'd give me one!" Sam growled stepping backward. "Oh, so I don't love you now?! Where is all this baby shit coming from?! Last time I checked and this was JUST 3 weeks ago that you weren't ready for a child!" He snapped.

"So she can't have you!" Emily screamed, her face turning a slight red. Sam looked at her confused. "She? Who?" Sam asked. "Bella! She knows everything about you! I don't! She knew your favorite food, color, she knows your favorite snack, your favorite everything. She sees the books on the shelves and brings books over tailored to you..everything. But I don't." She answered looking away. "Because you don't try," Sam answered immediately.

Emily looked at him annoyed. "I shouldn't have to." She answered. "So what, you think imprinting is supposed to be all about you? You're wrong. It's about us and if you can see that...you need to leave. You're disrupting my pack." He answered turning away from her. "Fuck you Sam." Emily snapped stomping out of the room. Sam could feel the invisible ties that bonded him to Emily break and he dropped to the floor breathing heavily.

Emily left that night never returning and the pack didn't know what to do. Without some order, everything was discombobulated. So Jacob did the next best thing.

"What?! She just left him?" Bella asked as Jake drove her down to Sam's. "Yeah. She..tried tricking Sam into getting her pregnant." Bella's brows furrowed. "Why would she want to do that?" She asked, her heart slightly beating fast. Jacob looked down at her with a knowing look. "You." He responded as he pulled into the driveway. Bella hopped out of his car and started her way towards the door. Jacob stopped her for a moment. "Bella.." He stated. She looked up at him confused.

"Sam's not..he's...feral," Jacob stated. Bella nodded and walked inside. The home was dark and Sam was sitting on the couch, just staring into nothing. Bella made her way over towards him slowly. She crouched in front of him and reached over pulling on the string to turn on the lamp.

Sam's yellowish eyes were staring her in the face. Bella didn't let the eerie sight deter her. "You need to eat." She whispered smiling. She looked him in the eyes and an overwhelming feeling of contentment filled her body. She shivered sucking in a breath. "Only if you promise." He smirked, his voice deep, commanding, and like before..held no room for argument. "Promise what exactly?" She whispered as she leaned in close. "To stay."


	26. Protect Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not Jacob who takes Bella home after finding out the secret. It's Paul. He thought it would be a better way to get used to the ex leech lover. Bella refuses Alice's request in saving Edward, choosing her side. In doing so, Alice decides not reveal a life or death situation.

As Bella stepped out of the truck, she looked over at the volatile member of the pack. "You didn't have to come." She said once again. Paul shrugged, his eyes on her house. "I didn't but I decided to. So you can get used to me and I can get used to you." He stated, his eyes narrowing. "What is it?" Bella asked noticing his look. She started to make her way towards the front door, but a warm hand grabbed her by the jacket. "No. I smell leech." Paul growled.

Bella's heart spiked. "This can't be happening." Bella looked around her home in a circle noticing a black Mercedes. "Carlisle?" She asked looking back at the front door. She took a step forward and then stopped looking towards Paul. He was visibly shaking as his attention split between her and the door. "Hey...I know who's in there, and just because I'm going inside doesn't mean I'm going back on my word." She said nodding towards him.

He watched her momentarily, taking in a few gulps of air as his shaking shortened to small trembles. "Swan...you're not going in there alone." He snapped grabbing her by the jacket again. "I physically cannot let you go in there by yourself. I'm coming in, but one wrong move, and it's over." She eyed him warily but nodded. The hold on her jacket loosened as Paul walked in front of her towards the front door.

He opened it up swiftly, his arm behind him relaying to Bella to stay behind him. He walked in first flipping on the light switch. Bella was on his heels as she peaked around his tall frame. "Stay here." He commanded going towards the stairs, taking two at a time. She could hear him opening doors and windows. A slight breeze had her squeaking in fear and fright. "Jesus Alice!" She snapped, holding a hand to her fast beating heart.

Paul was down the stairs in seconds, his lips curled as he stood a few ways away from them. Alice frowned at him and looked to Bella with a smile. "I knew I smelled dog. Hi Bella." She chirped. Bella blinked a few times as she looked at Alice. "Is that all you can say? Hi? After leaving me alone to think that I'm crazy? With a psycho vampire after me? Just a "hi Bella?"" She asked. Alice's topaz eyes looked at Bella in confusion. "Your guard dog is interfering with my visions. Are you not happy to see me?" Alice pouted.

Bella crossed her arm over her chest as she stared at Alice. "Quite frankly no. What are you doing here?" Bella asked making her way near Paul on the other side of the room. "I needed to talk to you about Edward." Bella sucked in a sharp breath at the sound of his name. "What for?" Paul asked noticing the slight reaction Bella gave. Alice looked at him momentarily before flicking her eyes back to Bella. "He thinks your dead. He..went to the Volturi to expose himself." Bella scoffed. "Drama queen." She rolled her eyes.

Bella shrugged sitting on her couch. "And you want me to do what? Save him? Alice..why would I dangle myself in front of vampire kings who either want me dead or turned?" She asked. "But you will be turned," Alice stated frowning. Bella rolled her eyes. "Check again." Alice's eyes glazed over frowning. "I see nothing. No future of yours whatsoever. You remain human...with one of these dogs." She spat. Bella stood pointing toward the door. "You go save him, Alice. He's not my problem anymore." Alice stared at Bella for a few seconds before disappearing into the night.

"I've gotta give you credit Swan...you stood up to her." Paul chuckled sitting next to her. "That I did." Bella laughed. Paul sobered up cocking his head to the side. He stood, pulling Bella up with him. "Paul—!" The rest of her sentence was muffled by his chest. Paul used his foot, flipping the couch so that is would land on the both of them. He rolled over on top of Bella as the couch hit his back. He curled his body around hers as gunshots rang throughout the house.

Bella screamed closing her eyes. Within seconds it was over and Bella peaked her head out from Paul's shoulder and from under the couch. "Holy shit." She whispered.


	27. Protect Me: It Was You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella must now figure out who littered her home with bullet holes and why.

Paul pushes the couch away as he stood, helping Bella to her feet. "What the fuck just happened?" He muttered looking around. Bella looked around slowly, at the bullet holes that littered the walls. "Oh my..." She whispered. Bella felt along the walls frowning. The lights flickered, and Bella looked up at the light cautiously. "Paul..." Bella called out frightened as everything went dark.

Warm hands wrapped around her mouth and body pulling her close. "It's me..somebody's outside. Is there any place you can hide?" He whispered into her ear, his hands leaving her mouth. "I'm not leaving you out here." Bella whispered stubbornly. Her eyes wishing to see something. Anything.

"You can die getting shot. I can heal." He stated squeezing her arm to prove a point. Bella felt around for him as her hands traveled up his arms. She turned towards him, her eyes barely making out his face. "I'm choosing my side. I'm not hiding. I don't care if it's from something natural. I want to find out who shot up my damn house." She whispered. Paul grunted as he moved her to a corner of the living room.

"Stay here. Do you have any rope?" Paul asked and Bella nodded pointing to the kitchen. Paul retrieves the rope, pushing the couch right side up. Paul glances at Bella, the moon light through the blinds, her see as Paul was giving her a look to stay put as he made his out the door. Bella wanted to move but Paul's steely look seconds before made her think otherwise.

Bella heard nothing and could barely make out anything until the back door busted open making Bella jump. Paul was dragging in a body that was knocked out and dressed in all black. He dumped the body on the couch before making his way outside. Bella took a step closer, her eyes squinting. The lights flicked on and Bella took a step away from the person she knew all too well.

Bella backed herself against the wall her eyes wide. Paul walked inside, his eyes narrowing in on her. "What is it?" He asked making his way towards her. "I know her," Bella whispered, her eyes watering. Paul looked down at the woman and stepped forward removing the scarf from around her face.

"Angela," Bella whispered. "The preacher's daughter?" Paul asked looking confused. Bella nodded. "Why? What does she even have against you?" He asked looking down at the small woman. "Let's ask her." Bella stated standing up at her full height.

A cold bucket of ice water splashed onto Angela's face, making her gasp, sitting up. Angela looked around before glaring at Bella. "You should be dead!" She spat. "Yeah...she usually cheats death," Paul stated leaning against the wall. Bella squatted down to her level. "Why? Why would you try to kill me? What did I ever do to you?" Bella's asked. Angela let out a laugh. "You think you did something? To me? Bella ever since you moved here you've had everything. The attention, the boys, hell girls..everybody thought you were so special.. I wanted to be you. Love like you. Live like you. Charlie would love me." She smiled.

Bella threw her arm back, landing a punch to Angela's face. Her nose cracked instantly. Angela let out a scream as blood sprayed from her noise. "Oh you've got attention now bitch."


	28. Protect Me: I Think You’re the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella can't get Alice's words out of her head.

"Nice punch Swan," Paul smirked her way as Charlie held her close kissing her forehead. "She gets it from her old man. I don't know what you were doing here but I'm glad you were son. Bella..I'll be right back. I need to go with them down to the station. You're okay, right? I can stay." Charlie asked holding her at arms length. Bella shook her head pulling him in for a hug. "No, go. I'm fine." She kissed his cheek and Charlie nodded towards Paul before following the last officer out.

Bella plopped down on the couch with a sigh. "Out of all the ways that I have almost died, and ways I can die with being around supernatural creatures.. this is the way that almost did it." She let out a humorless chuckle. Paul put his phone away and leaned against what used to be a dresser that the tv stood on. "I've let Sam know what went down with your...friend, and Cullen." Bella nodded and stood slapping her hands against her jeans. "Well...I think I need to start cleaning up." She looked around in disdain frowning.

"You almost get shot and you want to clean? You're so fucking weird." Paul snorted, his dark eyes assessing her. Bella shrugged smiling. "I can't help it. It'll take everything off my mind. Maybe even Alice's words." Paul cocked his head to the side. "The whole settling down with a mutt thing?" Bella nodded heading towards the kitchen and Paul followed slowly behind. The kitchen was mostly intact. "Yeah. I wonder if she was right." Bella muttered grabbing a broom. She started sweeping up the glass and Paul watched her for a moment.

"Maybe. What do you think?" He asked, his fingers flexing. "Well, it leaves the process of elimination. Sam is with Emily, Jared...I think Jacob said he imprinted on some nice girl named Kim. Embry is sweet but isn't my type, and Quil...just isn't for me. Jake..never will happen." She chuckled. "You forgot one." He stated gruffly. Bella stopped sweeping looking at him.

"Well..you..you..you hate me." She stuttered. Paul let out a laugh that made Bella bite her cheek. "I mean I don't hate you. I just saved your life. Sure like I said you're a weirdo drawn to all this supernatural drama...but you surely aren't hateable." He chuckled making his way forward taking the broom from her hands. "In fact..." He stated putting the broom against the wall.

He pulled her by the jacket close to him. "I think you just might be likable." He chuckled. "Might being the operative word." He narrowed his eyes, looking her over. "Hmmm." Bella hummed staring at him as a tense silence blanketed over them.

*Time Skip*

Paul laughed as Bella rolled on top of him, the sand covering them both. Sam watched smiling as he looked down at the little five-year-old girl in his arms. She was slightly tanned and had Bella's brown eyes and Paul's smile. "Uncle Sam...can you tell me the story again how Mommy and Daddy met?" She asked pouting up at him. Sam laughed nodding as Emily came over, her own belly protruding slightly.

Sam sat on the sand with Emily at his side. "Well, you see your mommy slapped your daddy when they first met..." He started and her little eyes lit up as her uncle told her the story she's heard a thousand times.


	29. Nayeli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Sam finds Bella in the woods changes things for the both of them. *before he even meets Emily*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli- *means I love you in Quileute*

The large black wolf nosed at the human girl that lay on the ground shivering. It cocked its head to the side sniffing, sneezing at the stench of bleach that seemed to cover her from head to toe.

It whined pushing her head to the side. She groaned softly, whispering something. The wolf whined again nuzzling her hair. It's large pink tongue stuck out licking her face softly, the stench of vampire slowly leaving her face. Her eyes blinked open, eyes a chocolate brown. Despite the darkness that shrouded over the forest, her eyes met the light yellow eyes of the black beast that towered over her.

"Beautiful." She whispered, her eyes closing. The beast shrank down to a human Sam. He made no sound as he picked her up. He stopped momentarily to just take a look at her with his new eyes. She was pale as snow, nothing special, pretty ...sure. She made him think of Snow White. Sam said nothing as he carried her home.

He took his time, his warm body warming her quickly, and she snuggled into his heat. "Beautiful wolf." She whispered. Sam looked down, her eyes were closed, and breathing even. She was dreaming of him. Sam stopped at the treeline, he bent his head to her hairline taking a deep breath. "Lovely." He whispered. He lifted his head and continued walking. Charlie Swan spotted him first, running towards him.

"Oh my god. Bella." He breathed, a hand smoothing down her forehead. "She's fine. Just knocked out from the cold." Sam stated holding Bella close. "Bring her inside," Charlie stated ignoring everyone now that Bella was in his line of vision. Charlie opened the door for Sam and he walked with ease laying her on the couch grabbing the throw blanket, laying it over her. After giving a nod towards Charlie, Sam left, disappearing into the night.

Months passed and every day since that day, Sam was always at Bella's. Making sure she ate, got to school, lived a little. The darkness in her eyes were now alight with a brightness that made Sam smile every time he saw her. Bella laughed at Sam's expression as he watched her finish the lasagne. There was flour on his nose from when he helped her make the chocolate cake.

"I still don't get it." He grumbled. Bella gave him a smile and sat him down. "Don't worry. I'll cook for you." She smiled. Sam couldn't help but pull her close sitting her in his lap, nuzzling her neck. It was something he did every day before he left. Bella pouted, rubbing her forehead against his. "Don't leave. Stay." She whispered, pleading. He hummed, his hands rubbing up against her arms. "I have to go. I'll be back." He whispered.

"When?" She asked, leaning back to look at him. Her eyes conveying some type of fear. His eyes narrowed noticing the emotion. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes looking her over. She looked down and Sam reached up, lifting her chin. "I'm afraid you'll never come back." She sniffed, her nose red. Sam held her face between his hands with a serious look on his face. "I'll never leave you like he did. Don't I always come back to you?" He asked, his fingers running through her hair.

Bella nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Nayeli." He whispered kissing her forehead and nose. Bella still didn't understand what it meant but Sam said it to her every day before he left. She smiled breathing him in. He smelt like freshly chopped wood and spice she couldn't place. He gently pulled her up to a stand and held her close.

"Nayeli." He whispered again before pulling away and walking out the back door. Bella never questioned how he got home that way and he assured her he'd tell her soon one day.

She turned going back to her cooking when the phone rang. She opened the oven peeking in on her almost done cake before reaching over to pull it off the hook. "Swan residence." She answered. "Bella..." A voice whispered. She dropped the phone, the loud sound it made didn't even register to her ears as all she wanted in that moment was Sam's strong arms around her. She sucked in a deep breath, before sliding down to the floor in front of the cabinet. She let out a shaky breath shaking her head back and forth. "No. No. No. No." She closed her eyes wanting her shining knight to appear. "Leave me alone." She whispered as she could hear his voice. It stopped for a moment and she suddenly could hear him very well. "Leaving was a mistake..I'm coming back."

The line went dead and Bella started to cry. She used to wish for this moment but she now craved something different. If Edward came back, she feared she'd lose Sam forever. He made her better. Feel alive. Bella stood, covering the lasagna with Saran Wrap. She turned off the oven after sticking a fork through the cake. She cleaned up, wishing she had Sam's number. She found it pointless to have it since he was with her every day. Bella turned out the lights and made her way upstairs crawling into bed, curling into a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End. Will be a part 2!


	30. Nayeli- Harbinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Edward's return, Bella fears losing Sam but it is Sam who fears of losing Bella.

Bella's room spun around as her mind tried making sense of what transpired hours before. She was still in her clothes when Charlie came home, peeking in on her. He gazed at her with his keen eyes noticing a change. "Bella? Honey? Are you alright?" Bella shook her head. "He's coming back. I don't want him to come back." She whispered. Charlie opened the door wider taking a few steps in. "Who?" Charlie asking hoping to god it wasn't Edward.

"Edward". She mumbled. Charlie cursed making his way to his daughter. He kneeled down by the bed smithing her hair back. "I'll call Billy to get Sam honey okay? He always makes you feel better." Bella said nothing as she nodded, her brown eyes staring into his. Charlie left the room with a frown on his face cracking the door. He made his way downstairs heading towards the phone. As he picked up the line, there was a knock at the door. He sat the phone on the table and made his way to the door. Opening it, he couldn't help but glare at the bronze haired boy. "Get away from here. How the hell did you get here so fast if Bella said you were coming back seconds ago?" He snapped, looking Edward over.

Edward looked down apologetically. "I just want to speak with Bella sir. Is she home?" Charlie shook his head. "Well I don't want you seeing Bella and neither does she want to see you. Get the hell off my porch. Now." He threatened, slamming the door in Edward's face. He made his way back towards the phone. He quickly dialed Billy's number. "Black residence," Billy muttered sleepily. "Billy..what's Sam's number? Cullen is back and Bella is in..." Bella's blood-curdling scream cut him off as he dropped the phone running upstairs.

"Bella?! Bella! Baby answer me!" Charlie swung her bedroom door open with a bang. Bella's bed was empty and her window wide open. "Shit!" He snapped running back downstairs. He picked up the phone again, Billy's frantic voice on the other side. "Billy...call Sam and tell him to meet me here. That fucker has my daughter. And Billy..no human can reach up here by climbing. I know about the tribe stories. You're going to tell me what you know and all of it when I get my baby back." Charlie hung up the phone and grabbed his shotgun, and keys heading into the cruiser. He sat in the car for a moment just thinking of the places they could be.

A sharp knock at the window made him jump. Sam was looking in, his face showing complete rage. "Get in." Charlie answered. He blinked in shock as Sam was on the other side and opening the doors in seconds. Sam just stared at him with his dark eyes. "I'll explain later. Go to the Cullens home." He muttered, his body shaking slightly. Charlie peeled out of the driveway, his siren blaring.

"I don't know what he's doing back but I swear to god I'll shoot him," Charlie muttered making a sharp left. "Bullets won't do any good," Sam muttered, his body tensing. "Well, what does?" Charlie snapped swerving around a car. He made the sharp right, heading into the long wrap around driveway. The house was dark and Charlie feared the worst. "Stay in the car. Whatever you hear, Stay in the car." Sam stated before stepping out.

Sam disappeared into the house, his body shaking. "Cullen!" He bellowed growling. Edward appeared at the top of the stairs, his eyes a glowing red. "You're too late Mutt. I've tasted the sweet ambrosia of her blood. It was...delicious." Edward smirked licking his fingers. Sam snarled his mind going blank with rage. Edward frowned the cocky smirk on his face dropping. There was nothing but silence. Sam phased, his massive size pushing away furniture. He flew towards the stairs, his large teeth snapping. Edward quickly moved, flipping over Sam and down the stairs. The stairs creaked in protest at the weight.

Sam lowered his body, growling. Edward crouched waiting on Sam to pounce. Sam knew Edward was expecting him to jump especially with the creaking of the stairs, but he didn't. Sam let the stairs break under his weight, and as they broke, he launched himself forward, his massive paws landing on Edwards's chest. They fell to the ground and Sam clamped his teeth around Edward's neck biting hard. Edward laughed. The flicking of a lighter sounded as Edward lifted it to his neck, the first drop of venom igniting him in flames.

Sam lurched backward with a yelp avoiding the fire. Edward stood, his body engulfed in flames. In a flash, Edward was in the kitchen turning on the gas stove, his body producing enough energy to do just that before he fell to the floor his boy charring.

Charlie watched from the outside as the house burst into flames. He gasped, running out of the car, not sure what to do. He just got down on his knees and started praying.

Sam didn't even attempt to phase back as he thrust his body to the second floor. The fire couldn't even mask his Bella and he burst through a closed door, Bella laid out on the floor. Sam whined making his way towards her. He could slightly detect a heartbeat, a very faint one as he used his teeth lifting her by the shirt. He stood on his hind legs turning his back towards the window. The fire was already in his way. He thrusts his body backward out the window. With Bella still in his teeth, he swung her over so that she'd be on his back when he landed. He turned just in time landing on his paws with Bella on his back.

Charlie watched as the window broke, a massive black shape falling with his daughter on its back. He watched in awe as it came towards him. It kneeled to the group, laying Bella on the ground. Before his eyes the wolf shrunk, turning into a naked Sam.

Sam dropped to his knees and cradled Bella close to his chest. "Nayeli." He whispered his eyes closed. "Beautiful. Wolf." Bella whispered, her brown eyes staring up at him. Sam could see the light starting to fade in her eyes. "Yes." He whispered, nuzzling her hair. "What does it mean?" She asked hoarsely. Sam gulped, his mouth dry. "It means I love you." He stated. Bella gave him a small smile, her body getting paler by the second.

"I love you too." She whispered, closing her eyes. Sam looked up at Charlie, his eyes tearing up. Charlie moved forward, his face etched with disbelief. "No. No, no, no. She can't be." He cried. Sam took in a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly.


	31. Nayeli-Life

Sam sat next to the hospital bed Bella sat in, his arm hooked up into an IV. Charlie sat across from him. "Wow...it's like it's healing her too," Charlie whispered.

"When did you ever study medicine Charlie?" Sam asked, his eyes trained on Bella's sleeping form. Charlie shrugged. "Back in college. I was an intern for a while and then an assistant nurse. I went into the police field right after. I forgot how much I missed it." He answered. His hand tightly wrapped around Bella's.

Sam's eyes were focused on Charlie's. "Do you think it will work?" Sam asked his brown eyes flickering to Bella. Charlie nodded. "I know so. It has to. You two have the same blood type and so do I, but I wouldn't have enough. You can heal from what you told me and if you say you haven't caught a cold since..I'm assuming everything about your body heals differently. It will work. I'll have to keep you hooked up for a day or so." Charlie stated.

"That's fine. Sue worked here at night and she was okay with you using this room. I don't mind. I'll do anything for her." Sam declared lowering his head to kiss her hand. "I know you will," Charlie whispered, leaning his head back.

Sam was hooked up to Bella for one day and a half before Bella opened her eyes. "Charlie," Sam whispered. Charlie's eyes shot open, his eyes taking inventory of the room before they settled on Bella. "Bella." He breathed smiling in relief. Bella smiled grasping his hand. She looked over at Sam, a tired smile on her face. He closed his eyes, laying his head on her arm in relief. Charlie took a look at her vitals and smiled in triumph. "She's perfectly healthy. I bet she wouldn't even catch a cold." He whispered.

Sam took the IV out of his arm and Charlie remover Bella's. He and Sam watched in astonishment as the needle wound closed on its own. Its time was 5 seconds slower than Sam's but it concluded something major. The abilities at least the healing factor although minute can be transferred. But Charlie didn't know if it would work on a normal human or an imprint. He had to test it. He took some of Sam's blood to test later and smiled happily.

"Charlie I have a few kids that I think may turn soon, Jacob Black is one of them. How would you like to be our doctor? We can note down symptoms and everything our bodies can do." Sam suggested. Charlie's nodded, his eyes trained on Bella. She was asleep again but healthy.

*2 years later*

Charlie sat at Sam's kitchen table with a smile on his face. He gave Bella a look as she swept the floor. "Bella..can you not shake up my grandchild? You're six months pregnant and you know Sam hates it when you do any chore." He chuckled. A chuckle from his left made him look over at Jared Cameron. Jared has been a member of the pack for 2 years now. He and another boy Paul Lahote phased just months after Edward's death.

A red-headed vampire was running rampant around Forks causing the shift of Jared and Paul, as well as Embry Call and Jacob. When she brought an army for the purposes of revenge, it caused a few more boys to shift and surprising Leah Clearwater along with Seth, her brother.

"Yeah, Bells. My niece or nephew is in there. You make me itch even by cleaning." Paul muttered taking the broom from her, swatting her lightly towards the seat at the table. He picked up Bella's chore groaning. "Bella...I don't know what you were sweeping but it was pointless." Paul grumbled.

Sam walked through the door seconds later with bags and bags of Chinese food, Jacob and Embry holding 10 bags each. Charlie realized they had a high metabolism and buying tons of food seems to hold them for hours at the most. Seth and Leah came in after the boys with a few movies. "Horror movie night!" Seth yelled. All the guys stood including Charlie looking to see Seth's purchases.

Sam sat the food down, ushering Jacob and Embry to do the same. He smiled her way taking her hand, pulling her in close to him. Her round stomach sat between them, lightly thumping. "She's happy," Bella whispered. Sam chuckled. "Still think it's a girl huh?" He asked. Bella snorted nodding. "I know so." she smiled. He nuzzled his nose against hers. "We'll see." He states kissing her head. Bella nods standing on her tippy toes. She kisses his lips and rubs her cheek against his.

She giggled quietly as he sat down with her in his lap. He opened the tray specifically for her and let her have at it, picking off her plate. The smell of Chinese finally made the boys remember they were hungry as they crowded around the table shaking high plates, traveling back towards the tv.

Leah was last watching the couple. She never met Sam but heard of him when he suddenly went missing one day. She smiled at them both before going her own way to look at the tv. Bella opened her mouth laughing as Sam fed her chicken. "Nayeli." She whispered to him. "Nayeli, little mate." He responded with a smile on his face.


	32. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One year from now..when the ground is covered in snow..the Volturi will come. We'll be there Bella." Alice whispered hugging Bella before disappearing.
> 
> Pairing:Paul/Bella

Bella watched from the porch as it snowed heavily. She shivered slightly, her eyes looking through the shrubbery to see which creature was watching over her tonight. She caught the silver fur and keen brown eyes. "Paul? It's you right? Did you want to come in? It's freezing out here." The large beast stared at her for a moment before disappearing into the darkness. Bella shivered slightly at the ripple in the air she never noticed before until now.

"Get inside Swan. Your bloodsucker will kill me if you get sick." Paul muttered. He walked from the ends of the bushes that sat on the side of the house. Pretty close but far enough from prying eyes. Bella nodded and made sure he was behind her before she went back inside, shivering slightly. Bella led him to the kitchen where she had soup and sandwiches on the table as well as some hot chocolate. "Um...here. Eat something. I know you guys get hungry." Bella stated, her eyes sweeping across the table looking for something.

"Hmm. Thanks. Didn't poison it did you?" Paul asked chuckling. Bella shook her head, smiling just a little. Paul and Bella aren't friends but they can be cordial if they wanted to be. Paul sat at the table and picked up a sandwich, examining it before putting it in his mouth. Bella watched as he did so, her eyes lingering on his lips. Bella shook her head slightly.

Paul sat back, staring. "You're quiet. Usually, you're a chatterbox. What's going on? Second thoughts about this insane plan?" He asked, grabbing another piece of the small sandwich squares. Bella sighed leaning against the counter. "I'm having second thoughts about everything. Right now I'm wishing The Cullens never returned." She looked down wringing her fingers together. Paul cocked his head to the side. "Why is that?" He asked. "Because...they abandoned me. Family doesn't do that." She whispered, looking at him.

He nodded in agreement before standing. "Then re-evaluate this situation." He stated simply. Bella's brow furrowed. "Is there anything to evaluate? I.." Bella sat down at the table with her head in her hands. "I love him. I do. He left me though. Sometimes I want to tell him to leave, to stop coddling me. I saved him for Christ sakes! Ever since we came back from.." Bella stopped talking not sure if she could continue with her near-death experience.

Paul crosses his arms, narrowing at her hesitance. "What?" He asked, curious. Bella looked up at him, her face blank. "Italy." She whispered, her heart speeding up slightly. "What was in Italy?" He asked, his voice quieted as if this was some secret that he would keep. "Vampire kings." She stated looking out the window, biting on her fingernail. Paul's eyebrows shot up. "There are vampire kings?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Bella nodded, turning to face him again. "Yeah. Crazy right? They want me turned within the next year or..." she hesitated again looking down at her hands.

"Dead?" Paul finished. Bella nodded. Bella stood sighing. "Yeah. I think I'm going to head up to bed. Anything here you can have. Charlie is at work and tells the rest of the pack they can come in and have whatever." Bella answered before scooting around Paul and headed up the stairs. Paul watched her go and then stuffed a few more sandwiches in his mouth before walking out the door.

Paul watched through his keen eyes as Edward jumped towards Bella's window climbing in. His eyes sweeped the woods as his ears twitched to the soft sound coming from Bella's home. He could hear her muttering in her sleep, Edward's shuffle in the bed. Then Paul heard her cries and abrupt screams before Edward woke her. Paul listened as Bella started crying.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked, pushing her hair back. Bella shook her head sniffling. "It's nothing." She sniffed turning over. Edward's cold hand reaches towards her shoulder and Bella flinched. "Bella? Is everything alright?" He asked concerned. Bella turned over slowly, her eyes booodshot red. "No. Can..can you leave? Please? There's somebody outside. I just want to be alone." Edward wipes her cheeks frowning. He stood hesitantly nodding.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, glancing at her. Bella said nothing turning way from him. "I don't know Edward." She whispered. Edward turned away wishing he could read her mind, hopping from the window. He looked to Paul for a moment before disappearing.

Paul laid down, his eyes and ears listening for the sound of the enemy. He could hear Bella crying upstairs. His ears twitched slightly as he felt compelled to phase human and walk inside. He did so making his way inside. He looked around the living room before making his way upstairs. He knocked on Bella's door before pushing it open. Paul wasn't sure what made him go upstairs. Her crying maybe. Or his need to set her free.

Paul said nothing as he sat on the edge of her bed, his eyes traveling from her feet to her face. Bella sat up , leaning her head on Paul's shoulder. Bella shook slightly as she cried. "Him and I will never be the same." She whispered.

2 Weeks Later

Bella hugged Emmett and smiled as he put her down. He disappeared with the others from the clearing. Bella finally turned to the last member of the family. "Alice." She whispered sadly. Alice's cold arms wrapped around her. Bella shivered slightly craving the warmth that sometimes made its way to her bed, just holding her. Bella pulled away and Alice looked at her seriously. There was no sound as Alice looked at her seriously.

"One year from now..when the ground is covered in snow..the Volturi will come. We'll be there Bella." Alice whispered hugging Bella again before disappearing.

1 year Later

Edward stood next to the wolves, his eyes taking in all of them, looking for one in particular. He turned seeing the large silver wolf. The wolf was facing away from him as if its attention was occupied. It finally moved away from the trees and Edward got a glimpse of his old love. She was beautiful as ever. Her hair was long and she seemed to gain a little weight.

She looked healthy. The silver wolf nuzzled her stomach in a loving way. Edward's eyes flickered down to her slightly protruding stomach. He turned away, his mind zoning out on the minds of the Volturi. The snow fell, casting a beautiful scenery that will soon be filled with body parts and death. "They're coming." He whispered.


	33. Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward never returned after he left, Alice never came to check up on Bella after her jump, and Victoria seemed to disappear with The Cullens departure. Bella has made well relationships within the pack except for the infamous Paul. To celebrate a year without vampire activity, the pack settles on an evening at the fair. But there is a more dangerous monster lurking in the shadows ...or rather the funhouse to be exact. Who'll save Bella this time?

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**Rating: T**

The boys aside from Bella and Leah walked around happily at the lights and carnival music that played around them. Bella smiled at the booths and food stands all around. As everyone dispersed, she spotted a funhouse. It was a small building in a yellow undertone with FUNHOUSE written in colorful letters. Bella always liked fun houses and it was always a big maze to her.

She walked inside the entrance dark. Fog clouded around her and she squinted following the orange and green lights. Carnival music played slowly as she walked through the mirrors. She smiled at the different mirrors, her mind easing at the fact that everything seemed to be free. Easy. She looked in one of the mirrors and squinted as she saw something run past behind her.

She chalked it up to a child and continued around realizing she was starting to get bored. She sighed and turned around stopping in her tracks. Standing before her was a nightmare. A clown. Bella has always hated clowns. He was dressed in a clown's usual colors just dirty. His smile was disappearing, and the hat he had on looked like it's been put in nothing but red paint and dirt.

"Um..." Bella stumbled across her words as she maneuvered around the clown. The lights shit off for a second and Bell felt like she was being moved in a circle. The lights flickered back on along with the music going slightly faster in temp. The clown was gone but Bella realized she was back where she first saw the clown.

She shivered, shaking her head. "Nothing to be scared of..there's nothing to be scared of." She muttered, walking in a straight line towards the entrance. The lights flickered off again and Bella sprinted only to crash into nothing but glass. She fell backward and winced. On came the lights and Bella saw the big red shoes that sat at her feet. She closed her eyes hearing the little horn that came when the red nose was squeezed. "Please..." She begged.

The clown only laughed in that horrible goofy laugh but said nothing.

Outside was a totally different scene as police officers surrounded the main entrances, guiding people outside. Sam looked at his pack before heading towards an officer. "Can you tell us what's going on?" He asked. The officer nodded after waving a family off. "Yeah. There have been reports of clown sightings in the area. We've been tracking this son of a bitch for weeks. Somebody spotted him around and we need to evacuate everybody. Is this your group? Get them all out of here." Sam nodded knowing he didn't have to relay that message.

The boys and Leah filed out knowing just got crazy something like this way. "Wow...that's crazy," Embry muttered and everyone nodded in agreement. As Sam turned around surveying his pack he noticed he was missing someone. Someone pale. "Where's Bella?" He asked. Bella has become like a little sister to him and Emily. He realized that Bella might've loved the enemy, but she loved them all just the same.

Everyone looked around them, their hearts dropping. "Fuck. Only she'd end up getting lost with a serial killing clown on the lose." Jacob snapped his palms sweating. Paul twitched slightly as he could hear a faint scream. He was the only one in the pack that could hear over bunches of noise. "Where did you say Bella went?" Paul asked, looking to his pack mates. "The Fun House." They answered simultaneously. He looked at everyone blankly. "And we just somehow forgot to check-in that general area before we left? I'll get her." He sprinted back inside ignoring the officer's warnings.

He made his way into the funhouse, it was pitch black and he could barely see himself. He crept slowly smelling the scent of pure terror and the dark scent of blood, dirt, and rage. The lights flickered on and Paul flexed slightly trying not to phase. Bella was sitting up against a mirror, blood dripping down her forehead. Next to her was a clown, giggling while braiding her hair.

The clown ran its hands down the side of her face, wiping the blood all down her cheek. "So pretty." He giggled. Paul crept through the mirrors, doing his best to stay away from the ones that his reflection can be seen in. The clown hummed. "All done." He sing-songed. Paul watched through one mirror as the clown pushed Bella over into the glass. She curled into a ball, and Paul tended ready to make a run for it until the clown pulled out a knife and rope.

Paul knew now that this could get worse. If the clown feels threatened he might stab her. Paul closed his eyes hearing the thudding footsteps of a police officer as he made his way inside. In seconds, faster even than Paul thought a human could move, Bella was thrust up with the knife to her throat.

The police officer Sam spoke to looked shocked. "Okay...put the knife down and let the girl go." He ordered, holding his gun at the two. The clown cocked his head to the side, his face blank. He slowly pushed the knife into Bella's neck and she let out a whimper. Paul took in a deep breath, knowing that phasing was truly out of the option now and that the cop was making things worse. He could see the officer's hands shaking slightly. Pulling that trigger might be the end of the wrong person.

"Let her go! I'll shoot you I swear!" The cop was sweating slightly. "Get out or I put a slit in her throat." The clown answered. The cop looked between Bella and the Clown. "I can't..I'm not letting you leave out of here alive. You murdered my son you sick son of a bitch! I'm not going to let you take another life. Let her go now!" He screamed, aiming his gun again. Paul pushed forward through a mirror knocking into Bella as the gun went off. He rolled, pulling her to his chest as he landed in the glass.

The clown's body thudded as the bullet hit his shoulder. Bella watched as the cop walked forward, and put his foot on the clown's stomach. Bella blinked with every gunshot that sounded as the clip was emptied into the Clowns body. Paul covered her face, shoving her head to his shoulder. The cop took a deep breath and looked at them both. Bella moves her head again and Paul narrowed his eyes as the officer lifted the gun to his chin. Bella gasped shaking her head before turning back into Paul's shoulder flinching as the gun went off.

She shook slightly softly sobbing as Paul watched with wide eyes. The body thudded along with the gun. Police officers came running in and looked around at everything. One officer called on his radio. "I need a medic and two buses." Another cane towards the two teenagers. "Hey let's get you kids up." Paul stood slowly with Bella still attached to him. "Hey...sweetie it's okay now. Come on." The Officer tried to gently pull Bella away to check her over but she shook her head. "Don't let me go." She whispered.

Paul nodded, his hand tightening around her. He knew she was trying to get those images out of her head. He was too. He walked out with the officer behind them. Bella's legs were like jello and Paul lifted her legs, carrying her. An ambulance was already outside and a paramedic made their way towards them. "Here. Bring her over." Paul did as asked laying her on a gurney. Bella held Paul's hand tightly as the paramedic checked her head, and Paul refused, stating he was fine. "We're going to get you to the hospital Miss. okay?" Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head.

Paul grabbed her face turning her towards him. "I'll be with you." He climbed in the back as Bella was pushed inside. He grabbed her hand, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "My friends are outside. Tell them where to meet us. Also..call Chief Swan. This is his daughter." Paul stated, his eyes looking over Bella. They held eyes as the ambulance took off. Neither speaking. He took a deep breath kissing her hand. "Everything is going to be alright." He stated. Bella closed her eyes nodding. Paul knew then that he and Bella had a bonding experience that he didn't think would ever go away.

She squeezed his hand just a reminder that he was there. He squeezed hers...his eyes just taking her in.


	34. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the ordeal after "Clowns", Bella has been withdrawn trying to wrap her head around everything she witnessed. Within the circle she has called family, she has mostly grown attached to Paul. Charlie is called away on a case one state over and Bella finds it best to stay with the one person she can trust. Opening their eyes to something beautiful.

Bella hugs her father tightly as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back. You're staying with Paul this weekend right?" He asked pulling back to look at her. She nodded, smiling a little. "Well...I know you're just friends but...be safe." Bella blushed hitting him lightly. "Alright kiddo. Paul's here now. I'll see you Monday night." Charlie and Bella walked outside each to a different vehicle. Charlie pulled out the driveway smiling at them. Bella watched his headlights disappear.

"You're still not talking huh?" Paul asked, moving some hair behind her ear. "I just..what I saw...if I talk...it's all real." She whispered looking up at him. He nodded in understanding. "I know. When I close my eyes..it's on replay. Come on, I've got some movies picked out and a nice weekend." Paul smiled and backed out of the driveway before heading to LaPush.

Bella nodded and leaned into the seat closing her eyes. The warmth in the car radiating from Paul made her relax as she finally felt at home. Paul glanced over at her for a moment before turning back to the road. He was lost in thought as he thought about the ordeal. Not only did he see a cop's head being blown off, but what haunted him the most was Bella. He couldn't imagine for one moment what was going through her head. She was literally at the mercy of a serial killer.

He pulled into the driveway hopping out of his car. Bella did the same and smiled. She walked inside happily, this trip was nothing she wasn't used to. Paul threw his keys on the counter showing Bella the few movies he picked out.

She picked one, a soft comedy, and ran to pop it in the DVD. Paul went to the kitchen putting on the popcorn and went into the hall, grabbing a large blanket. He laid it on the floor as Bella scooted around him to get the popcorn. Paul pulled his shirt off, laying it on the back of the couch as Bella came in with the popcorn, flicking off the light. She sat in the middle as Paul sat next to her at the end. She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing in content.

The two sat in silence as the movie went on, Bella munching on popcorn, bundled up under him. His arm wrapped around her shoulders. Bella soon felt herself drifting off to sleep, and she let sleep come hoping that her nightmares wouldn't plague her.

Paul laid Bella on the couch throwing the blanket over her. He locked up the front door and then walked into his room stretching. He yawned and laid in his bed, his mind on the girl in his living room. He rolled over sighing, closing his eyes.

Bella laid on the couch, sweating. She turned flinging the cover off of her. Her pale skin was sickly white. She whimpered slightly. "No..no..don't do it." She whispered. She flinched at the gunshot that went off in her head. Warm hands shook her awake, a voice calling her name. "Bella...wake up." Paul lifted her into his arms, taking her into his room. He laid her on the bed, his body curling around hers.

She calmed instantly, her whimpering stopping as she pulled herself closer. He laid his head on hers, sighing. Bella awoke to a warm light shining in her face, and an even warmer arm wrapped around her waist. She lifted her head taking in a deep breath. She smiled at Paul as his eyes were closed and looked relaxed for once in his life.

It's been two months since the ordeal and Bella realized neither of them has fully one to terms with that what happened. She's spent every moment she could with the shifter. Despite his sometimes impulsive temper, something about his energy soothed her nerves.

She turned slowly laying her head on his arm. Paul shuffled slightly, his arm tightening around her. His eyes blinked open as he looked down at her. He didn't say anything but stared. "How long?" He asked. Bell buried her face in his chest. "2 months." She mumbled. Paul sighed shaking his head. "Dammit. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked running a hand through her long brown hair.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know." She admitted. He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. The day went on, the two laying around in silence. The night started the same, with more movies and a night on the couch except the two fell asleep in the bed.

By Sunday, Bella and Paul were in their own little world, talking about nothing but more so lost in each other. There was a connection between them that neither of them knew how to make sense of.

Paul watched Bella sleep peacefully for the second night, his eyes wandering over her every feature. Her hairline, the way her hair has streaks of a cherrywood red when the light hits it just right, the way her brow burrows in her sleep, the way her lashes create mini shadows, or the way her eyes looked under the morning the light. The dip in her lips, her heart-shaped face. The way her skin seemed to glisten, it was so pale.

He smiled softly. He never knew he could feel this type of fondness for an outsider. He used to despise her. Wondering just how stupid she had to be to fall in love with a vampire. But would she love him was the new question his mind had to ask? They witnessed a tragedy, became close friends to where they spent the weekends together. Alone. He grew more fond every day. Always looking forward to the pale girl to come around.

Pack gatherings... she's usually sandwiched in between himself and Jacob. But leaving within minutes to a cooler spot as the heat would get to her rather quickly. He'd watch her all night, waiting for an irregular reaction. When the fire would start to get going and pop, she'd find her way to him, curling into his side and hiding her face, peeking through the curtain of her hair. The fire mesmerized her for sure but the sound brought back memories.

He laid his nose against hers, waiting. Her eyes blinked open before she even moved. The two just took one another in. Paul closed his eyes sighing. Bella reached into his hair, playing in it. He nuzzled her cheek, his lips caressing the skin until it found its destination. His lips moved on their own accord as he tasted the unique taste of Bella. Strawberries.

Bella cooperated, her hands making their own exploration. Paul pulled away slowly, his brown eyes intense. They were silent as they just stared at one another. His heart seemed to crave her presence and he couldn't deny that the animal in him was getting used to her as well. "Stay." He whispered against her lips. She nodded, kissing him once more. Nothing but silence in his home.

Two people trying to figure out how their lives can begin starting with each other.


	35. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella just has to know why.

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**Rating: T**

Paul caught Bella as she flung herself at him. "Why?! Why would you do that?!" She screamed at him, her small fists hitting him angrily. "Bella..." He whispered brokenly. Bella stopped, staring at him angrily. She moved away from him pointing a finger in his face. "No! You don't get to say my name! You don't get to stand here and look at me like what you did was justifiable!" She snapped, her palm connecting with his cheek.

Paul closed his eyes, physically unable to feel the force he knew she put in that slap. The fact that she did it hurt more. She glared letting out an angry huff as tears ran down her cheeks. "God! I can't even fucking hit you without hurting myself!" She walked in a mini circle unable to look at him. Paul moved forward as he tried to just take her into his arms. She pulled away, her back hitting the wall, as her wide eyes stared at him. "No..you left me. You promised! You promised me that you would _never ever_ do what Edward did! You promised." She cried sliding down the wall.

Paul's own eyes swam with tears as he watched her break down. She put her head in her hands sighing. Her shoulders shook as she cried. Paul gulped, fighting back the ache and need to just hug her tight. Bella lifted her head, her cheeks swollen. She moved hair from her face. "I hate you." She whispered. She held his eyes and covered her mouth almost instantly. Paul closed his eyes as he bowed his head. Bella started to let out sobs as she curled into a ball, her hands gripping her shirt tightly. "Why did you do this?" She cried, her head against the floor.

Paul dropped to his knees next to her, he reached out to her, his hand shaking. He took the beating she gave as he held her close. She fought in his arms, hitting him until she could do nothing but scream. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I thought you loved me.." She whispered finally, her throat has no willpower to scream or cry.

Paul sniffled, tears falling down his cheeks. "I do. I was afraid that if...one day I would imprint..and I knew I couldn't bear to hurt you." He whispered his voice cracking. Bella lifted her head, her eyes bloodshot. "We have something nobody else has..real love. Nothing fabricated." She whispered hiccuping. She held onto his shirt, tears flowing down her cheeks. Paul instantly wiped them away. "I need you. I can't...you just disappeared." She whispered, her voice wavering. He pushed her head into the crook of his shoulder as she shook violently. "You weren't there." She cried. "You weren't there to hold me, to tell me everything was okay, you weren't there when Alice came through my window. You weren't there as I saw his face...you weren't there." She cried.

Paul closed his eyes rocking back and forth. He kissed Bella's forehead. "I'm here now." He whispered.


	36. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a miracle, Bella survives the birth of Renesme and rather quickly starts to understand that Edward has no intention of turning her. Bella goes to the one person nobody ever knew about.

**Pairing: Bella/?**

**Rating: T**

Bella angrily shoved clothes into the suitcase. "Love don't do this." Edward pleaded, standing in the doorway. Bella turned around angrily, her face red. "It's been months! Months! _Our_ daughter is growing...I wanted to spend a lifetime with you. Now that we have Renesme? The urge to live forever is even direr. Is that what you want? For her to watch one of her parents die?" She snapped, turning back around shoving in the last piece of clothing.

"It's a natural way of life. Please. I just want you to experience more." He stated, his golden eyes shining with pain. Bella scoffed zipping up the suitcase. "It's always about experience. Did you ever once think that there are some things that I'd rather experience as a vampire? Like living with my daughter as long as I can? As long as _you_ will?" Bella asks, looking at Edward angrily. She's never been this mad with him but after realizing she wasn't going to live forever..she needed to do something.

Edward said nothing and Bella scoffed. She grabbed the suitcase storming past him. Jasper was waiting by the stairs, grabbing her suitcase for her. He nodded at her raising a brow. Bella turned towards Edward with a pleading look. He turned away guiltily. Bella rolled her eyes, the stairs speeding past her in seconds. Jasper let go of her waist, taking her suitcase to his car.

Renesme ran towards her quickly, hugging her tightly. "Mommy!" She squealed. Bella smiled lifting her into her arms. "You ready to go see Jake?" Bella smiled as Renesme jumped from her arms squealing. "Yes! Yes! Come on mommy!" Renesme sped past Jasper and he laughed. "Slow down!" He laughed. "Sorry Uncle Jasper!" Renesme yelled as she gets into the back seat of the car. Bella smiled thankful at Jasper, pulling him into a hug. She sighed feeling content and oddly free of worry. "Thank you, Jasper." She whispered as he squeezed her in return.

A slight breeze showed Edward outside talking to Renesme. She smiled at her father, bouncing around. Bella sighed saying her goodbyes. She walked outside, for once not tripping in her life. She opened the car door and hopped in. Edward was there closing it before she could put the key in the ignition. Bella glances at him again, her eyes conveying to him how much she wanted this. The life she wanted with him. She could've asked any of the Cullens sure, but she wanted to change into an environment that was healthy mentally for her.

In a blink, Edward was gone and Bella sighed. Bella took off at a fast speed, her human body used to the smoothness of the car she was in. Bella glances at Renesme smiling. "We're going to make one quick stop before going to Jacob's honey." Renesme nodded smiling. "Okay." She answered looking outside. Bella looked over at The duffel bag in the passenger seat, filled with what little Renesme could wear now.

Bella slowed down as they crossed the _Welcome to LaPush_ sign. Bella drives fore for a few miles, finally at the end of the stretch of the road. She pulled into the driveway seeing only one car. Bella got out shutting off the engine. She went to the passenger's side helping Renesme down. Renesme bounces around a she went up the door, knocking loudly.

Bella smiled grabbing her suitcase. The front door opened and Bella watched from afar as the tanned man lifted her daughter in a loving embrace. "Uncle Paul!" Renesme squealed as she was spun around in a circle. "Hey, there squirt." He ruffled her red hair before putting her down. Bella walked up to the front steps, smiling a little. "I knew you'd be back Swan," Paul commented grabbing her suitcase.

Bella went inside and looked around. "Where's Rachel?" She asked curiously. Paul set her suitcase down by the door. "Gone. Imprinting isn't the same for everyone." He shrugged leaning against the wall. Bella looked at him sadly before nodding. "I've already called Jake. He's on his way." Paul answered. Bella nodded sitting on the couch. Within five minutes Jacob was picking up Renesme with a smile on his face. Bella kissed Renesme's cheek, smiling softly. "I'll be here with Uncle Paul. I'll see you later." Bella smiled.

Jacob hugged her before walking outside. As Bella closed the door, the house was covered with silence. Her hair was pushed to the side, exposing her neck. "Tell me...and I'll do it. But you'll owe me." Paul whispered.


	37. Not Alone: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gives Bella what she asks for, knowing she must give something in return.

"Anything," Bella whispered. Her heart raced as Paul nosed his way along her neck. His lips brushed against her ear. "So be it." He whispered. Bella gasped, her knees buckling. Paul's arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady, as his saliva dripped from his canines, through the holes he punctured, and into Bella's system. Bella's breath was caught in her throat as she closed her eyes.

Paul's tongue slid across the mark, it almost healing instantly. Bella gripped his arm, standing on her own. She took a deep breath and glanced at Paul. He looked her over, his lips stained slightly with her blood. His tongue swiped over his lips, the blood disappearing.

"As long as I live..you live. My genes, healing factor mostly, physical aspects, you heal..not as fast and you can still get hurt, you're a little more indestructible. Your balance might improve and you may tone up some but don't worry ...you won't wolf out." He smirked. Bella nodded smiling. "Thank you. What do I owe you?" She asked. Paul moves away from her, heading to the kitchen. "You'll see." He stated.

Bella watched him for the moment and grabbed her suitcase, making her way to the bathroom. She stepped out half an hour later, smiling as she heard Renesme. She walked from the hall, her arms opened as she caught Renesme. "Mommy! Jake took me cliff diving!" Bella's eyes widened as she shot Jake a glare. "Jacob!" She scolded. Jake looked at her sheepishly. "She asked." He stated sheepishly. She shook her head as Renesme smiled at her. "Are you hungry?" Bella asked. Renesme shook her head with a smile, heading towards the living room to watch cartoons.

Bella went into the kitchen with the boys. Jacob's eyes zeroed in on her neck. He glanced at her and then at Paul. His eyes giving a knowing look. "What?" Bella asked looking between the two. "Edward called while you were here. Asked about you is all. If... _If_ you go back...you know he's not going to like it." He stated. Bella cleared her throat, sitting down. "It doesn't matter. I've chosen this and Paul said that as long as he's alive, I'm alive. I mean you don't plan on dying any time soon do you?" Bella asked. Paul's chuckled shaking his head. "No. It's not time yet." He stated glancing at her with a look she couldn't decipher.

Bell nodded turning to glance at her child. She smiled fondly. She doesn't regret her life with Edward, because Renesme was the beauty of it. But she realized the love she had for Edward wasn't enough. Her humanity was. The night passed by as Bella laid in bed, running her hand through Renesme's hair. She hummed softly, her mind racing. What exactly did Paul want in return? Bella sighed closing her eyes. Renesme snuggled closer.

The next few weeks at Paul's we're normal days. Bella would stay home, cooking, enjoying actually making a meal for someone other than herself and Renesme. Paul would work during the day, Renesme either on the Rex with Jacob or at Sam and Emily's with Claire, having a play date. Tonight she was with Jacob. No matter how many times Bella said she could go back to Charlie's, Paul shook his head smiling saying no. She likes the order and routine. Paul was still very tight-lipped on what exactly she owed him but as the weeks went on, she started not to care.

Sometimes late in the evening when it was quiet, the two would sit on the couch, watching tv, reading, or just talking. Bella found out his favorite food was baked chicken and pasta. His favorite movie..he didn't have one. He despised romance movies but tolerated action. He preferred fiction movies as it was interesting to see what it was like from the inside. His favorite color was brown, being a wolf made him feel exhilarated. He loved it. She found that Rachel left Paul for a man from Hawaii, nobody understanding how she could leave her imprinter.

Some nights she and Paul would head out to eat or go on a walk. Enjoying the company. She never knew he had this quiet lifestyle. Paul came inside right on time, peeking his head into the kitchen. "Smells good. I'm going to go shower." Bella nodded and finished putting together dinner. She hummed quietly. Paul came out a good 30 minutes later grabbing a plate. "Thank you. After we eat..I want to try something." He asked smiling. Bella's eyes narrowed as her heart jumped. Was he going to ask?

Bella sat with Paul as they watched a movie, the two laughings here and there, their arms touching now and then. Once they finished, Paul took her by the hand and grabbed her jacket, telling her to get her shoes. He ushered her into the car, driving slowly. In Washington, there was a certain area that was always cold all year round, just a few hours out from Forks. Paul drove, not telling Bella anything but to relax. Bella watched the scenery pass by with a smile on her face.

Three hours passed and everything around her was covered in snow. Bella's eyes brighten as Paul took them to an empty frozen lake. Turning off the engine, he got out of the car, helping Bella out as well. He helped her across the lake as they slid across the ice. Paul wrapped an arm around her waist as they slid across. Even with his balance and Bella's newfound balance, they weren't as steady as they'd like. Bella laughed as she and Paul slipped on the ice. The sight of seeing a shifter fall on his ass was hilarious.

"Funny huh?" He laughed as he pushed her across laughing as Bella shrieked. "Hey!" She called, slowly standing, her balance wobbly. The two made their way back to each other laughing softly. Bella looked up at Paul smiling. "Thank you." She smiled. Paul nodded, brushing hair behind her ear. Bella blushed. Paul leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Bella froze for a moment, her eyes wide. She closed her eyes, her hands gripping his shirt softly as she smiled into the kiss. The healed mark on her neck seemed to tingle.

**2 Months Later**

Bella laid on Paul's chest. Renesme was asleep under his arm as he looked down at them both. Bella lifted her head smiling. She and Paul after that kiss decided to try something new. A relationship. The mark on her neck, Sam concluded, worked as something similar to a mating mark. Bella didn't see herself with him when she first arrived, never once thinking about Paul in that way. Until that kiss. She felt warmth for the first time in her heart. Far different than Jacob or Edward combined.

"Paul?" She asked smiling at him. "Hmm?" He hummed kissing her hand. "You never told me...what I owed you for," Bella said snuggling into his chest. Paul chuckled. "You've already given it to me..you." He smiled.


	38. Course of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared makes one stop. Changing his life forever.

**Pairing: Bella/Jared**

**Rating: T**

"Shit! I'm going to be so late for school!" Jared muttered speed walking down the aisle of the Forks grocery story. His mom wanted him to pick up milk before school but the Quileute General Store was all out. What place runs out of milk? He slammed it down on the counter in front of the older woman. "Will this be all?" She asked in a bored tone. Jared nodded pulling out a 5 dollar bill. "Keep the change." He muttered as he grabbed the milk. Jared sped outside, in so much of a hurry, he ran into somebody.

That somebody happened to be Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter. She just moved into the town and the pack was already on edge, watching this girl half of the time as her ties to The Cullens were becoming serious. Jared only phased so early due to the lingering The Cullens insisted on doing. Jared reaches a handout, helping her up. "I am so sorry. I'm in a rush." Jared muttered rubbing the back of his head.

Bella glances at him as she rubbed her own. "It's fine." She answered, meeting his dark brown eyes. Her breathing hitched as she stared at him. His smile was wide as he stared at her. "Hi.." He whispered. "Hey.." Bella responded in a trance. Kim watched her school crush stare at the pale girl with awe. She wasn't stalking him but she needed something only Forks had and she was excited when she saw Jared, believing that fate was bringing them together.

Bella smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Do you want to get lunch sometime?" Jared asked, and Bella nodded eagerly. "Sounds great" She answered before heading inside as Jared stared after her. Kim frowned...so sure Jared was the one. Every action has its purpose.


	39. In the Paws of a Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the woods, Edward can't contain himself, the spilled blood from Bella's paper cut nights before had him in a trance. He just wants a taste. It is in his nature like she always said. As Edward plays an exhilarating game of cat and mouse, Bella ends up in the paws of a beast. One that intends to keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is the only wolf phased at this moment*

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Rating: T

Sam Uley prowled through the woods, his ears twitching at every movement he could make out. He was doing his nightly patrol around the outskirts of his territory. He froze momentarily hearing a faint scream. He wondered who would be out in the woods this late at night. He decided to ignore it as it could be some teenagers just being dumb. He sniffed along the treaty line, choking slightly at the sweet pungent scent.

Sam's ear twitched again hearing a scream. He shot forward, not minding the treaty at the moment as he raced through the trees, his midnight fur looking like a streak of black. His paws dug in the earth as he launched himself forward, bounding over a boulder. Turning his head slightly, he could see a girl running. He stopped, watching her as she ran past, tripping over her own two feet. He growled, that sweet scent hitting him ten times more. His eyes quickly assessed the girl from where he was, noticing the pale skin and long brown hair. Bella Swan.

Sam concluded that if she was here in the woods running, it only meant she'd be running from one thing. Cullen. Sam made his way toward her and she sat up, staring at him in shock. He held his head down, showing that he wasn't as dangerous as he looked. Not to her anyway. His eyes took in her face, little scratches most likely from branches, bruised her skin. He growled softly, his eyes zeroing in on the bite mark that sat imprinted in her skin.

Her heartbeat erratically as she stared upon him, her breathing hard. Bella carefully stood, Sam, tracking her every movement. She backed away slowly and Sam knew she was going to run. He took a step towards her growling in a warning. Something about his wolf was adamant that she not leave his sight. He could feel it in his bones. Bella shrieked slightly, stopping. "He's probably watching us. I-I don't know if you understand me but trust me..you do _not_ want to eat me." Sam rolled his eyes and Bella looked at him in wonder. Sam concluded though that Cullen was watching. He could smell him.

Edward was new to the Cullen clan and experiencing a shapeshifter was something Sam concluded that Edward has never seen. Sam waited for the quiet swish and he spun around knocking into Edward head-on. Edward flew into a tree splitting it in half. Sam crouched, ready to spring until Edward darted to the left, running into nothing but more forest.

Without care and Sam was very strict with the secrecy around humans, he unphased, unbothered by his nude form. He turned to face Bella as she was standing in the same spot just looking at him. "I can understand everything you're saying." He smirked. "Damn.." Bella whispered, her eyes drifting forward as she blushed. "Damn.." She muttered again. Sam moves forward, staring her down. "I can hear you too." He chuckled. He towered over her, his eyes looking her over once again.

"Tell me...why was he chasing you?" Bella gulped, everything getting serious once again. Bella stepped away from Sam before spinning a short tale of the past year. "There is a treaty between your... _vampires_ and my ancestors..me. They are not to harm a human, turn, or _drink_ from them. You do realize I will kill him don't you?" Bella sucked in a breath, nodding. "I know." She whispered. She held his eyes, holding curiosity and plenty of questions.

Sam walked past her, towards his side of the treaty. "Come." He beckoned. He didn't turn, hearing her footsteps crunch on the leaves. Bella tried keeping up, wanting to ask so many questions. "What is it?" Sam asked as they kept walking. He could just feel her questioning anxiety. "What is your name?" She asked, lagging behind a little. "Sam Uley." He answered, he could see the back of his home as they walked through the woods.

"How do I know that once I get to where you're going, you won't try to kill me?" She asked stopping. Sam turned, his eyes narrowing at her. "Bella...if I wanted to kill you..believe me I would have." He stalked towards her, and Bella didn't know where to look, finding it better to look in his eyes. "Right now...killing you is the furthest thing on my mind. Actually, it hasn't crossed my mind. But something else has and I must tell you now that I deeply apologize for what I'm about to do. This is completely instinct."

Sam was close enough to her that they were chest to chest. Sam's left hand wrapped around Bella's hair, jerking her head back, surprisingly gentle. His right hand was placed on her lower back pushing her flush against him. Sam bent down, his teeth tearing through Bella's flesh. Bella froze, her eyes widening. She grasped his arms, letting out a slight grunt of pain. Bella felt her world tipping, the woods becoming blurry. She looked up into Sam's face as he blurred from her vision. "W-What's happening?" She asked. Sam caught her as she fainted, lifting her easily. "Fate." He whispered.


	40. Say Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Seth wanted to do was see her smile.

**Pairing: Bella/ Seth**

**Rating: T**

Seth pressed the white circle snapping a picture of Embry. "Perfect." He stated. He snapped away catching his pack brothers and sister, doing various activities. Smiling, laughing, eating, roughhousing. Seth was catching it all.

He pointed his phone at the outsider. Well, _she_ felt like an outsider. Seth moved his phone, glancing at Bella Swan with his own two eyes. She's been in a funk ever since Edward left again. Jacob only gave the rundown that Edward proposed and she said no. So there she sat, smiling..but not really smiling. From her soul. He snapped a picture of her anyway.

He walked up towards her as she was conversing with Rachel, Kim, and Emily. "Can I get a picture of the human side of our pack?" He asked chuckling. Bella nodded, standing to move out of the picture. Rachel grabbed her hand, looking at Bella confused. "Where are you going?" Bella looked at her like it was obvious as she shared a glance with Seth. "Well, he said you guys." She answered. Emily snorted giving a slight laugh. Sam was walking by at that moment, even he chuckling at Bella. He walked up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "The kid meant you too Bella. Don't be shy...you know we don't bite." He smirked moving along, giving Bella a nudge to sit down.

"Okay..." she muttered, sitting. Seth smiled. "Okay. 1...2...3, say cheese!" He laughed as he snapped the photo. He showed it to the girls, each of them okay with how it turned out. Seth glanced at it and then back at Bella. "Hey, Bella?" He asked. She looked at him with a smile. "Yeah?" Seth motioned towards the phone, "I'll make you smile one day." He answered, jogging off.

Bella stated after him, her eyes wandering over him. Seth kept true to his word though. Throughout the night, he did the stupidest things he could think of. She'd laugh, even giggle, but that smile never fully reached her eyes. So as days passed, Seth found it his mission to put a smile on Bella's face. Days when he was bored, he'd go down to Forks, visiting her and Charlie. Charlie was showing up more at his place than his own home. While his mom said that she and Charlie were just friends, Seth knew it was more.

Seth would watch movies, learn how to cook, even bring his homework over, Bella tutoring him in English. Every day her smile widened an inch. Subtle, but you'd have to watch her and know her to recognize it. Three months passed since the bonfire, and each day Seth felt closer to achieving his goal. This night was different for some reason. Seth couldn't stop staring at her as she made her way around the kitchen. She was in her element. Cooking. He was currently helping her make baked fish. He was preparing it as she was on the stove cooking a side dish.

"Shit!" She snapped, hissing as she pulled her hand back. Seth looked over, quickly putting what little he had in his hand on the counter. He went to the sink washing his hands. Afterward, he took her red hand in his checking it over. "I'll grab the burn cream okay?" He asked. Bella nodded running her hand under the cold water. Seth turned off the stove as he passed, grabbing the first aid kit from in the cupboard. He came back with the essentials, applying the cream and wrapping her hand. His eyes trained on her the whole time.

"What? Something in my teeth?" She asked smiling a little. Seth shook his head, looking down. For them being two years apart, he towered over her just like Jacob. "No...I've just...I've just been wanting to try something is all." He explained, holding her hand away inspecting it. She raised a brow. "What is it?" She asked bouncing on her feet. Seth raised his hand to her face, and Bella stopped her movement. He leaned forward, his eyes traveling to her lips. Asking permission. Bella nodded closing her eyes as they kissed. Their lips molding together, creating a song that only they would know.

Bella leaned away for air and Seth just stared at her again. "I.." He muttered, not knowing what to say. Did she like it? Did she want him? Seth didn't have to wait long as she spoke. "Kiss me again." She whispered. Seth smiled, complying with her request.

She pulled away, leaning back just a little to stare at him. "Well damn...Seth Clearwater sure can kiss." She muttered, leaning forward, capturing his lips again. She smiled against the kiss and Seth felt like he accomplished his goal. But this isn't where he wanted her smile to end.

**5 Years Later.**

Bella squealed as Seth picked her up, carrying her through the threshold. "Home sweet home Mrs. Clearwater." He whispered in her ear. Bella giggled, smiling as he let her down. "It's beautiful Seth." She whispered, holding his hand.

He smiled, his hand resting on her stomach. He could already hear the fast-paced heartbeat. "Hey, baby?" He asked walking with her to the living room. "Hmmm?" She asked smiling. "Do you remember five years ago before we kissed, I promised you I would make you smile? This is a gift I wanted to give you." He gave Bella a scrapbook smiling. Bella sat down in his lap opening the scrapbook, the first picture of her, and then her with the girls. Over time, it was her at pack functions.

Going through though, it was clear that with every single picture of Bella, her smile improves. "Oh, Seth." She whispered smiling at him. "I told you I'd make you smile. Say cheese." He smiled, snapping a picture of them in their new home on the Rez.


	41. Counting Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a secret life on top of his secret life, which violently clashes with Bella's during a night in Port Angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 4 part mini-story.  
> So a few things before we go right in: This takes place between New Moon and Eclipse, only Edward never returns and Victoria is in the middle of creating her army. This version of Paul is like the one portrayed in the movies and many FanFictions. While he has his violent streak, he has this cool and collected type of vibe. Think of him...as having the type of collected vibe Keanu Reeves has from The Matrix.

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**Rating: T**

Paul watched from a distance as Bella walked inside the jumping club with her friends. He could tell that she already didn't want to be there but he had to admit that Bella kept true to her word.

Paul was dressed in a black trench coat, looking normal enough as in Forks it was 75 degrees, feeling like 68. His face was half-covered as he watched about 20 men all dressed in black walk inside. He took a deep breath, making his way inside. His eyes immediately went to the entrances and exits, noticing half the men in black in one area, half in another. His eyes scanned the crowd looking. For her. He spotted her within seconds, his eyes drifting to a large bald man. Paul pushes his way through sweaty bodies, growling in frustration.

His eyes met the man in black, as they both made their way towards the girl. Paul's tan hand reaches out grabbing the pale girl by her shoulder. Bella turned, her eyes firing for just a moment as she thought a stranger was touching her. Her face calmed as she looked at him confused. "Paul? Is..is it Victoria?" She asked in a slight panic. Paul didn't answer as he pulled her by the arm, his eyes scoping out an exit. Paul's nose twitched as the men were all heading his way. He noticed a set of stairs, pulling Bella along with him up the stairs.

"Paul! What's going on? Who are those men?"

She asked trailing behind him. Paul turned towards her, his eyes assessing her over for injuries. He slammed the door that they just walked to shut. He turned back towards her, looking around for a window. He grabbed Bella's hand. "Listen...you've got a hit out on you. Somebody wants you dead Swan. I'm here to stop that from happening." He pulled Bella towards the window that sat in the corner of the room.

"Do you trust me?" He asked grabbing her hand. Bella's brow furrowed, turning around as the door burst open all 20 men clamoring inside. Bella paled as they each pulled out guns. Paul grabbed Bella by the shirt, pulling out an automatic weapon of his own. Paul pulled the trigger, as it shot rounds off all at once. Bella's scream followed Paul down as they went through the window. He grabbed her mid-air, sheltering her from the impact as they crashed into the dumpsters below.

Paul glanced up seeing nothing as he sat up slowly. Bella was shaking against him as she took deep breaths, or tried to. "Breathe. You're safe." He answered. Bella gulped looking up at the building she was just in. "Can we not do that again?" She asked. He gave a humorless chuckle as he hopped out, lifting Bella out as well.

"Don't know...depends if I find who's out to kill you." Paul looked around, grabbing Bella's hand as he led her down the darkening street. "Those people will be clamoring the streets soon." He answered as he led Bella to his black car. It was small, with tinted windows, and Paul opened the door for her as she stepped in. He closed her door and went to his side hopping in. He started the car speeding off, the opposite way of Forks. "Bella, do you trust me?" He asked looking at her.

Bella looked back at the building as it got smaller. "Bella." Paul snapped softly getting her attention once more. Her face held surprise and curiosity with a little bit of fear. "It's imperative that you tell me. You don't know what I do..but you have to tell me you trust me or I'll turn this around and drop you off at home." He stated simply. Bella glances at him before nodding. "I trust you." She answered. Paul lifted his hand to his ear and Bella watched curiously. "Trust initiated. Where's the safe house?" He asked, speeding up, glancing at Bella in the process.


	42. Counting Bodies:1,2,3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's life is slowly mingling into that of Bella Swan's..in a personal way neither could've imagined.

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

**Rating: T**

Bella moves around the roomy kitchen, her neck hairs standing knowing Paul's eyes were on her. "So where does everyone think we care if they don't know?" She asked. "What makes you think they don't know? The only ones that don't know are Kim and Emily. They know I work for someone and that it's dangerous." He answered, coming into the kitchen.

"Hmm." Bella hummed, taking out a pan, and going towards the fridge. "Chicken?" She asked turning from the fridge to look back at him. "Sure." He answered, sitting at the table. Bella hummed quietly as she prepared her meal, fried chicken breasts, and potato fries. Paul watched Bella for a moment before standing, disappearing up the stairs.

Bella sighed as the thick energy seemed to leave with him. She shivered slightly, her eyes glancing up through the small window seeing nothing but trees. She looked down smiling. "Everything will be okay.." She whispered to herself.

Paul looked out the window, his eyes studying the ground. He and Bella have been couped up inside the safe house for 2 weeks, the same routine over and over. He knew she was getting bored, but Paul had to draw the killer out of hiding. Paul made his way downstairs, his face shifting from calm to rage as he noticed the back door was open. "Dammit." He growled stalking his way outside. "Hey.." Bella muttered, dumping the trash into the can.

Paul swiveled around glaring. "You shouldn't be outside, I thought we covered this," Paul muttered, ushering Bella inside. "I know...I just needed some fresh air." She muttered, her eyes glancing up at him. She walked upstairs silently, and Paul watched her for the moment. "Just hold out for me.." He whispered.

Paul looked around the kitchen thanking Bella for still accommodating his appetite. He munched away staring upstairs. His ears listening to every movement. Paul clears the kitchen and makes his way upstairs silently. He checked every room, the last one being Bella's. Her door was slightly ajar and he decided to peak instead of going inside the whole room. Bella stood in front of the mirror naked, her bare bottom flashing him as he looked away. He glanced again, her frontal portion of her body in clear view.

He blinked, looking away as he started heading back downstairs with his gun. He sat in a large chair, his eyes closing. Hours later, he awoke to complete silence, apart from Bella's heartbeat. He left a quick note for Bella as he went to pick up breakfast.

Bella was waiting on the couch when he walked in, a bag of breakfast croissants in his hands. "Breakfast." He answered handing her the bag letting her chose from the different assortments. Bella grabbed two, smiling in thanks. She watched him for a moment, a smile on her face. "What?" He asked sitting next to her digging in the bag. Bella shrugged. "You're different here than on the Rez." She answered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know..maybe. This is business." He answered staring at her. Bella nodded in understanding. "I get it." She stated. "Hey...I know I can't leave but how about we play a game or something? Watch a movie?" Bella offered. She tucked her feet under her smiling. Paul chuckled. "Sure." Bella smiled happily. They decided to play 21 questions. His favorite color was green, he loved to go hiking as a kid, he actually loves being a wolf, he was 12 when he had his first kiss, 16 when he lost his virginity and hasn't been on a date in almost a year.

Bella was just putting in a movie when a knock sounded at the door. Bella froze, her eyes immediately searching Paul's. He lifted his fingers to his lips as he pulled his gun from his waistband. He walked slowly towards the door, no sound was made with his footsteps. Paul stayed behind the door, his gun at the ready. He swung the door open, his gun st the base of someone's skull. Paul growled glaring as he removed his gun. "What happened to the secret knock?" He snapped letting a man inside. Bella calmed as it seemed Paul knew the man.

Bella resumed what she was doing making her way back to the couch as the man walked inside. He was huge and bulky like Emmett. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and was dressed in all black like Paul was. "Sorry." Bella glances at him some more, getting a familiar type of feel from him. Bella shook it off, dismissing that she could know him. "Big man wants me on the assignment. Says whoever's after her is getting close." He answered, his eyes glancing at Bella. He made his way over shaking Bella's hand. "I'm Lincoln. You're Bella Swan? Nice to meet you. Damn you're finer than I thought you were going to be." He smirked looking her over.

Bella blushed, shaking his hand. Paul rolled his eyes at Lincoln's antics. "Okay, pick a guest room and be on the lookout. Sorry, Bella, we'll have to pick this up tomorrow." Paul answered, looking apologetic. Bella nodded sighing softly. "It's fine Paul." She answered, sitting on the couch curling up into a small ball as she watched the movie on her own. Paul sighed himself, honestly looking forward to actually doing something with her. They were friends after all.

Lincoln surveyed Bella's room, looking around. "All clear." He yelled out. Bella smiled at him as she walked into the room. "Thank you, Lincoln." She said kindly making her way to the bathroom. He nodded staring at her ass the whole way. "Oh, you're welcome." He smirked, leaving. Paul was at the door watching him, his brown eyes alight with fire. "She's not a quick fuck, that's not why you're here." Paul snapped making his way downstairs. "Dude chill. I didn't do anything. She's a tight piece of ass, and I bet that..." Paul turned, landing a punch to his face. Paul heaved slightly, glaring at Lincoln. "This is business. Keep that shit to yourself. I know her for crying out loud and I don't need you talking about her like she's just ass and pussy. Because she's not." He growled. "Look I'm heading out to pick up stuff to eat for lunch and dinner. She cannot go outside. Got it?" Paul slammed the door shut and Lincoln rolled his eyes.

He looked out by the curtain seeing Paul's car gone. He smirked making his way upstairs. He could hear Bella in the shower as he walked into her room. He went towards dressers and drawers, searching them out, pulling out underwear and bras. He held one up, sighing. "Damn she really must have a rack.." He whispered. He put them all back as he surveyed her room. Looking back at the bathroom, he made his way towards her bed, lifting her pillow. He pulled out... "What are you doing?" Bella asked making him jump. She was standing in her towel watching him cautiously. "Shit Bella! I'm checking for cameras, wires, making sure nobody has been here. Watching without us knowing." He answered setting her pillow down.

She eyes him suspiciously. "Paul already did that." She answered. Lincoln nodded. "I know, but now with him leaving to go get lunch and dinner and I was downstairs, I thought it would be best to double-check. Can't be too careful." He answered. Bella just nodded slowly, eying him. "Well...thank you..um can you leave? I want to get dressed." She said holding the towel closer to her. He nodded jerkily leaving as she asked.

Bella pulled out the phone Paul had given her when she arrived. A phone she could only community with him if something was to ever go wrong or if she was alone and felt scared. _I don't trust your friend._ She sent the message pulling on clothes. She eyed her dresser as a part of her pink underwear was sticking out. Her face scrunched up as he shivered hoping she accidentally left it that way.

Paul looked down at his phone as he paid for the groceries. He grabbed a puzzle book on his way out that was free, so Bella wouldn't be so bored. _I don't trust your friend_ flashed across the screen and Paul seemed to glide past people as he made his way to his car, driving past the speed limit. He came to a stop at the small cabin hidden in the woods. He grabbed the bags making his way inside. Lincoln was surfing channels on the couch when he walked in. He glanced at Paul then the groceries. "I'll put those away. You cook?" He asked standing. Paul just watched him before answering. "No Bella does. I usually help." He answered walking up the stairs towards Bella's room.

He knocked before walking in, shutting the door behind him. He pressed a button on the side of her door. It dimmed the lights as a pressure seal sound was made. Bella looked at him curiously as she sat up. "Anytime you feel as if you can't trust someone..hit this button. Sound proofs your room. You said you don't trust Lincoln. Why?" He sat next to her on the bed. Bella scooted over giving him room. "He was in here when I got out of the shower, holding up my pillow. He said he was checking for cameras and wires and everything. I told him you already did that but he was being extra careful he said. I didn't believe him. It's just..something. Maybe I'm being paranoid. I don't know." She sighed.

She looked at him like she wanted to say something else but decided against it. Paul noticed, his eyes narrowing. He could smell Lincoln in there and his wolf twitched not liking his scent mingling with Bella's. "What is it?" He asked as she looked down blushing slightly. He tilted her chin, raising a brow. "I think he went through my underwear." She shivered.

Paul followed his scent around the room, noticed it permeated around her dressers. He looked down at Bella as he sat back next to her. "I'm not saying it's not suspicious but I won't draw attention at this moment. He can be a bit of a perv as you've noticed. Any time I leave, you stay here. Room locked. If you feel comfortable enough to be around him fine, but keep your phone on you and here take this." Paul thrust a pocket knife in her hand. She looked down at it then at him. "You use this if you feel threatened. Understand?" He asked. Bella nodded.

"Come on. I've got stuff for lunch and dinner. I'll help you cook." He grabbed her by the hand making his way towards the door. "Wait, Paul...?" She hesitates. He turned to look at her curiously. "I know this is a lot to ask, but can you stay in here tonight? Just tonight? Please?" She asked. Paul brushed some hair from her face. "I'm here to protect you. It's not a lot to ask. I don't mind. With what you said, I want to be in here anyway. I'll sleep in the chair." He answered. Bella shook her head. "No. That bed is big enough for us both. I can stay on one side and you on the other. I don't want to make things awkward." She answered.

Paul chuckled. "Trust me cuddling isn't awkward. Besides I don't bite." He smirked. He opened Bella's door, keeping the soundproofing on. He turned to Bella before they went downstairs. "With soundproofing on, this door only responds to my and your fingerprint okay?" He stated, and she nodded.

Bella made her way after Paul, and as she reached the bottom step she made contact with Lincoln. He gave her a small smile and Bella nodded in return. She went into the kitchen to find ingredients to make vegetable beef soup. Bella went toward the fridge grabbing the ground beef as Paul grabbed the cans of vegetables. They worked together silently, his gun on his hip. Lincoln watched silently as he sent a text message.

He cleared his throat, "Hey I'm gonna step outside, do a perimeter of the area." Paul gave him a nod, watching him silently. Bella hummed to herself working around Paul. As she turned on the pot letting it boil, her sock caught the end of a Niall sticking out, tripping. Paul reaches an arm out, catching her by the shirt. He pulled her forward, their noses almost touching.

He leaned forward slowly and Bella's tongue swiped across her lips. She bit her lip as their lips were centimeters apart. She closed her eyes as sparks went off behind her eyes. She grabbed onto his shirt, his hand tightening slightly around her waist. He growled softly as she pulled away. "I'm sorry." She whispered blushing.

"Don't be." He answered, his eyes roaming her body, in a lax way, one different from the way Lincoln does. "Paul..what's the possibility that I might die? That what if something happens and you're not here?" She asked looking up at him. Paul furrowed his brow. "It won't." He stated. Bella sighed. "What if it does?" She pressed. Paul glared down at her, grabbing her by the arms. "It won't." He declared. Bella stared at him for a moment before pulling him by the shirt, planting her lips on his. "In case it does...I want to experience one thing." She whispered.

Bella wasn't sure where this dire need to live came from or the panic that surrounded her that Paul could fail. Bella led him upstairs by the hand, unbuttoning the shirt she had on at the same time. Her room door closed behind them, a night she would always remember.

A wire was thrust through the kitchen window. Lincoln walked inside looking around. He walked into the kitchen grabbing the wire. He made it travel behind objects, and soon he had it covering the whole living room. He lifted his hand to his ear. "Listening is a go."


	43. Counting Bodies: Traitor

Bella breathed in Paul's scent, staring out of the window. She blinked a few times, her mind running through last night.

_Bella moaned softly as the water cascaded around them both. She kissed his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "Paul." She moaned as he kissed her neck. "Nothing is going to happen to you." He whispered, his brown eyes looking into hers._

Bella touched her lips with a small smile. Paul nuzzled her neck, kissing the tender spot. He ran his hand down her arm. "Sorry about the bruises." He whispered. Bella shook her head smiling. "It's okay." She answered kissing his palm.

"I meant what I said. Nothing is going to happen to you." He said sitting up. He got up putting on his clothes from the night before. He leaned over kissing her head. He lifted the Bluetooth back into his ear. "Lahote." He answered. He nodded. "Be there in 20." Paul hung up and glanced at Bella apologetically. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to meet with my boss. I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks. Stay here. Lincoln should be posted outside. We've got a lead on a possible suspect on who's got this hit. Would you like me to get someone else? Are you uncomfortable with him?" He asked glancing at her worried.

Bella sat up with the sheet wrapped around her. "I'm okay. I have the pocketknife. I'll be up here pretty much if need be. I'll be fine." She smiled. He nodded kissing her lips before leaving her room. He made his way downstairs nodding to Lincoln as he walked outside and to his car. He hopped inside speeding off.

Paul drove for 15 minutes making it to a small building. It was a dark gray color, looking abandoned. Paul pulled up to the black gate showing his ID. The gate opened and Paul drove through pulling into a parking space. He turned the engine off, hopping out before walking inside. He took the first elevator up to the top floor. He opened the door that waited in front of him. "Sir." His boss, Nathan Bane, was an older man, gray hair, a face that was unforgettable if you say him. He stood at 5'5.

"Paul. How's everything? We've got a lead. Up two hours from the safe house. Records of Bella has been pulled. They've found your last location at the club you rescued her from. They are close to pinpointing the location." Paul nodded, his mind racing. "Okay good. I need to contact Lincoln and let him know to keep a look outside." Nathan looked at Paul confused. "Lincoln? What's he doing there?" Paul cocked his head slightly. "You sent him." He answered. "I didn't send anyone." Paul's lip curled as he turned away. He growled making his way back to his car.

**Lincoln slowly made his way upstairs smirking.**

Paul pushed the car faster, using his phone to call Bella. It rang once, then twice. "Dammit!" He growled, throwing the phone. The phone was to only ring two times. If it was answered on the second it meant something was compromised.

**Lincoln pushes a button on the technology he had stamped next to her door. It hissed, blocking out the soundproof security.**

Paul looked at the time as he was two minutes out. He grabbed his gun, grabbing the phone as well as calling Bella again. She answered this time. "Paul?" She asked. "Bella... listen to me very carefully. Inside your closet is a safe room. It's right behind all of your clothes. With the soundproof security on, you should be able to access it." He could hear Bella shuffling around. "Paul...it's not working... i-it went off. I heard the hiss." Paul growled. "Hide behind it anyway. I'm coming."

Bella hid behind the clothes like Paul asked as she heard the door open. She covered her mouth closing her eyes. "She's not here." She could hear Lincoln reporting. She took a deep breath praying.

Paul came screeching to a halt as he got out of the car, leaving the engine running. He ran inside and looked around. He looked up hearing Lincoln upstairs. He pulled out his gun, making his way silently upstairs. He counted to three before stalking inside, his gun aimed at Lincoln. "Put it down." He stated, his brown eyes full of rage. Lincoln froze turning around slowly. "Damn I thought you'd be gone longer." Paul shook his head.

"Didn't turn out that way. You're not here to kill her but you work for the person who does." Lincoln nodded. "Who?" Paul inched his way towards Bella's closet. "Bella come out." He called. The closet opened and Paul pulled Bella behind him. They were now positioned at the large window.

"I can't tell you that." Paul hummed nodding. He threw something at Lincoln. "Well..you'll see your boss in hell. I know he's in the bathroom." Lincoln caught it, his eyes widening. Paul looked at Bella pulling her close as he shot the window. "Sorry baby." He admitted guiltily as he burst through it. He tensed preparing for the ground as he wrapped Bella in his arms. He landed on the ground hard grunting in pain. He rolled over Bella as the safe house burst into flames.

He looked up breathing hard as he laid his head on Bella's chest. It was over. He didn't know who it was, but it was over.

**4 weeks later**

"So...you don't know who was trying to kill her?" Sam asked. Paul shook his head, glancing at the girl in question. He smiled at her. "No. But he's dead that's all that matters." Sam nodded sitting back. "And if not?" He asked. Paul stood grabbing a beer off the counter. "I'll kill anyone in my path that tries to get to her."


	44. Counting Bodies: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan calls in requesting to see his best worker's lover.

Paul hummed kissing Bella's shoulder. "You're so perfect." He smiled. Bella smiled. "You're just saying that because I said yes to your proposal, _and_ because Charlie didn't try to shoot you." She laughed as Paul tickled her sides. "Well I mean I _did_ save his daughter, and we've been together for over a year now." He responded rolling on his back. Bella propped herself up on her arm looking down at him.

He groaned slightly. "What is it?" He asked already seeing the question behind her eyes. "Still no word on who did it?" She asked. Paul shook his head caressing her cheek with his thumb. "No, I wish I could so I could ease your mind." He kissed her nose breathing in her scent. He held up a finger as he answered the Bluetooth in his ear. "Lahote. This better is good." He grumbled. His eyes sought out Bella's as his eyes narrowed. "Okay..we're on our way." Bella raised a brow.

Paul hung up sighing. "My boss wants to see us..well you more specifically." Bella sat up pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Why?" She asked. Paul got out of the bed shrugging. "Don't know but he said it was urgent. Do you still have that outfit I brought you?" Bella nodded standing up walking to the closet pulling out the black outfit. "Put it on. Keep your hair in a ponytail." He ordered as he grabbed his normal attire. Bella nodded, staring at the black jeans, black shirt, and black leather jacket.

She headed into the bathroom hopping into the shower. She felt Paul seconds later. He kissed her shoulder, his arms tightening around her waist. She knew he was slightly worried by the way he kept his face in her shoulder. "Everything will be okay." She said running a hand through his hair. He nodded silently, the two washed up quickly and in their clothes in no time.

Paul nodded in approval as Bella turned in the outfit. Everything fit her snugly, and the leather jacket collar was up around her neck slightly. She looked as if she were one of them. She followed Paul out to his new shiny black car, as the old one was crushed with debris. He opened the door for her like always. Once he was inside he started the car, making his way out of his driveway. Bella stared at the shiny ring with a smile. "Here put this in. It's kind of like what I have." He gave her a Bluetooth type ring that sat on her ear. "Are you worried about something?" She asked. Paul grabbed her hand, shrugging.

"Not really, but this place can be compromised and I don't want you walking in looking 'normal'. I want you to blend in. While close officials knew the parameters of my case with you, quite a few know the relationship I have with you. If anything is infiltrated I don't want you being a target solely on purpose that you aren't an agent." He stated. Bella nodded in understanding. "Everything will be okay Paul." She smiled. He kissed her hand in agreement.

Being on the Rez it took about 2 hours to get to the building in which Nathan operated out. He showed his ID at the guard which was enough as Paul drove through. He parked his car at the back of the building, as there was a back door he could go through. Bella hopped out, the heels she wore were quite comfortable. Over time she's gotten less clumsy as Paul has been helping her with balance.

Paul grabbed her hand, kissing her temple. His face went from loving to a blank mask in seconds. Bella tried her best to mimic that expression. They walked inside, her shoes clicking on the brown tile creating a slight echo. Paul stopped at a door before pushing it open. "Sir." He answered pulling Bella forward gently. Nathan smiles brightly. "Ah! If it isn't my best agent and his..oh fiancé! How lovely. How are you dear?" Nathan reaches forward shaking Bella's hand. "I'm great actually. It's nice to meet you." She stated. "Have a seat. I'm not usually this...uppity I should say but I am excited to meet you. Now down to business." He suddenly got serious and Bella could feel the shift in the air.

They sat down and Nathan thrust a folder her way. "Now Bella. I'm sure you felt some familiarity when you saw Lincoln correct?" Bella nodded. "At first, but I brushed it off thinking I was being paranoid." Nathan hummed. "You were right. Since your case popped up, I'm not sure if Paul has told you this, but for a year before he brought you to the safe house we had agents watching you. We put Paul personally on the case because he was closest to you in terms of distance. It was never thought that you two would fall in love. Now there's a reason you know Lincoln, or remember him I should say." Bella opened the folder, a picture in black and white of Lincoln being arrested by Charlie.

"Once Lincoln was dead, I had to do some digging and I found this from your father's police station. You two made eye contact. For some reason, all his records were wiped clean and replaced with a system of attributes that our..business..was looking for. I still don't know who wiped everything but because of those attributes, I hired him. Now Lincoln was not the person after you, but he had a hand with who was. I want you to open the second folder. Before you do...I want to tell you this. Your stepfather...Phil.. was the man that was murdered along with Lincoln. He had quite a few skeletons in his closet."

Bella looked at Nathan for a moment. "That..can't be." Bella opened the folder paling. There was Phil's dead body away from the blast. "I'm sorry love. You see Phil was Lincoln's father. When Lincoln got into trouble a few years ago, Phil knew there would be some information getting out to his wife. Your mother. I'm assuming he called the police station and Lincoln was released. Because of this, he had to eliminate someone. Your father would be too big so he went after you instead." Bella nodded slowly.

"So if..so wait...someone would have to have a good reason for letting him go. They'd have to get a supervisor or someone high in the chain to get a release form for Lincoln that I know the Forks Police Department didn't get. They're too small." She trailed off. Nathan smiled. "I like her." He said to Paul. "So there's a mole," Paul answered. Nathan nodded. "I'll send a few agents with you and call the department and give them some leeway." Nathan turned away as Bella's stood with Paul. "Let's go."

Paul sped through the streets with five other cars behind him. "When we get there, I need you to head straight to Charlie and get him to issue a lockdown." Bella nodded. They were about 20 minutes out. Bella squeezed Paul's hand. Bella could hear when an agent spoke to them. "Paul, we'll take a short cut surrounding the station." Paul nodded touching his ear. "Will do. ETA is 15 and counting." "Copy that."

Paul drove faster, his mind tracking different things at one time. His mind was more focused on the woman that sat next to him. "I love you." Paul looked over at her briefly. Bella smiled. "I know. I love you too." Paul stopped in front of the department his eyes cutting to different officers. He got out turning off the car, Bella by his side. They walked through the glass doors and Charlie looked up smiling and then frowned. He was actually at the front today working desk duty. "Dad..we need to lock down the station." Bella hugged her father as his eyes looked around.

He pressed a button under his desk, an alarm went off. An ah tomatoes voice came on the line. "POLICE LOCKDOWN. POLICE LOCKDOWN." The windows were starting to close with a tin cover. Bella looked around not sure what she was looking for. She saw a picture on Charlie's desk. Her mind flashes back to the picture of Lincoln being carried away by an officer. "Deputy Jones." She whispered. Charlie looked down at her. "What?" He asked. Bella ignored him her eyes catching sight of a man outside running to a car. Bella snatches Charlie's gun and keys before running past Paul and the others.

Paul's eyes snapped to her as Bella did his signature move. She shot the glass sliding under the tin covering as it shut out anything and everything including her. Paul growled as he was now locked inside. "Swan...I swear when this is over I'm kicking your ass for that." He snapped. He could hear Bella laugh as she hopped into Charlie's car. "I know. You know I like to play rough. I'm okay. One of your agents is with me. I love you." Paul grunted, Bella, knowing that was his way of telling her he loved her even when he was mad.

Bella swerved the agent next to her watching the road. "Right!" Bella made a sharp right. "Get close. I'm going to shoot out a tire." Bella did as asked as the agent fired around at the right end of the car. He tosses his gun back inside, and Bella gives him Charlie's. On the second round, they get lucky as the car swerves, flipping over three times. Bella stops the cruiser as the car stops rolling. Bella and the agent get out running to the car. Bella stood to the side as the agent pulled out Deputy Jones. His blonde hair was matted with blood and his face bloodied.

"Get up." The agent grunted pulling Jones up as he sat handcuffs on him. "Now it's over," Bella stated. The agent drove back slowly towards the station. "Paul must really love you. It's been a while we've seen him happy like in love you know? When we started your case, he wasn't with anyone the whole duration and sometimes I think it's because of you." He smirked. Bella smiled looking at the ring on her hand. "I think so." The agent nodded. "You were pretty cool with that little move. You might be cut out for this job." Bella laughed. "Trust me..this isn't for me. I get enough excitement in life." Bella could hear Paul's voice through her ear. The agent's attention was suddenly alert. Bella suspected he was going to talk to them both.

"Lance stop flirting with my fiancé. Charlie's taking down the security protocol now. Bella, you're okay? Are you hurt?" He asked. "I'm fine. We've got Jones." She looked back at the bloodied man. "Okay good. I'll see you when you get here." Bella heard a click as the connection disappeared. "I'll take in Paul's debriefing for him so you two can get home." Bella nodded in response. They returned at the station and Paul was already waiting outside. Bella smiled getting out. Charlie was also outside. She walked forward, ready to go home. "My two favorite men. Here Dad." Bella gave him the keys. "Where's my service weapon?" He asked. Bella pointed towards Lance as he brought out Jones. "Glad to know you're okay. I'll stop by later." Bella could tell her father felt betrayed. She hugged him quickly kissing his cheek.

Paul was quiet as he looked her over. He brought her close nuzzling her hair. "Paul..I'll take your debriefing to Nathan." Paul nodded handing a folder to Lance. He grabbed Bella by the hand, walking back to his car. He was quite the whole way. Bella knew he wasn't upset, she knew the wolf in him was anxious. Without saying a word Bella pulled the keys out of the ignition when Paul came to a stop.

She got out as Paul did, moving around to capture his hand. She led him up the steps and inside. Once the door was locked and closed, Bella was pressed against the wall, her brown eyes looking into those of the wolf. "You're mine tonight." He growled into her ear. Bella hummed. "I'm yours every night." Paul lifted Bella into his arms as he stalked down the hallway, his mind on one thing as Bella kissed down his neck. "It's all over." She whispered.


End file.
